Fighting Kings
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: When all seems safe and normal in Bon Temps, trouble is waiting just around the corner. Melody Ryan thought she had found her place by Eric's side, but when her friends are suffering and betrayal clouds her mind, her fragile human life is threatened by vampire royalty and the bloodlust of werewolves. ERIC/OC - Sequel to 'TEMPTING FATE'
1. Old Tricks

_**'The Tempting Fate Series' True Blood: Fanfiction 2**_

_**Sequel to 'Tempting Fate'**_

_**I fully suggest you read the above fanfictions before you continue as this is a developed series of fanfictions between Eric Northman and my OC 'Melody Ryan'**_

_**Thank you to all who have previously reviewed, please keep them coming as I really do take on board your ideas and opinions**_

_**I huge thank you now and in the future to Becky Simpson to all your input**__** and encouragement **_

_**Please note, the series contains LEMONS and explicit content with M language and writing of a violent nature: you will be warned prior in bold at the top of the chapter**_

_**You are very welcome to add me on facebook to chat to me, receive updates and view photos and the covers I created**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood nor the characters and plots, but do however own my own characters, plot adaptations and covers**_

_**I fully encourage PM and especially reviews/follow/favourite as it is a series**_

As soon as the pie left the fork and into my mouth, I was in heaven. Lounging on the couch in front of the TV was looking to be the perfect night. 'Mean Girls' was on the screen and we had a plateful of Key Lime Pie just ready to be eaten. The evening promised a lack of craziness from Maenads, vampires and any other supernatural creature that was just waiting to cross my path. My gut instinct was to go see Eric Northman tonight, the vampire Sheriff of Area Nine who I happened to have fallen for, but I was tied between running straight for that door, or staying put with my Auntie Barbs. As the woman brought in more hot cocoa, my decision was set in stone.

I snuggled deeper under the blanket and took the hot drink with thanks. She joined me, resting her feet over my crossed legs after a long time away from her home.

"Bet it's good to be back?"

She laughed, "You have no idea. There's only so much time you can spend around bitter old crones like Betty and Imelda. "

I giggled at my Auntie. She belonged to a club with several other women her age from various nearby parishes. They travelled from here to there, setting up talks for the locals, but really, I had a sneaky suspicion it was her way of meeting more wiccans.

"You and Sookie getting on well?"

I smiled to myself, "She's brilliant, Barbs. A few weeks ago, I didn't think I would make friends." I gave her an optimistic smile. "I dunno, maybe I'm starting to fit into this town?"

She nodded, nicking a piece of my pie. "Of course you are, sweetpea! You're a firecracker, just like your pops was. You're gonna fit in just fine. Sam being good to you at work?"

I nodded eagerly, swallowing my food before adding, "Yeah, but since the trip, I've barely had time to work." I had told Auntie Barbs all about Maryann and the town going bonkers, knowing she'd believe every word. But I kept my several near-death experiences to myself.

"What about fellas?" Her eyes twinkled playfully. "Seen anyone that's caught your eye?"

I blushed instantly and gave an unconvincing 'no'. When Barbs wouldn't let up, I screamed, "Ok, ok, I've met someone. Things were a bit patchy at first but now…" I kept my grin at bay. "Now, we'll just have to see." Before Auntie Barbs tried to wrestle a name from my lips, I asked, "So how was your witchy get-together?" My question earned a knowing smile from my Aunt. "Learn any new cool stuff?"

Barbs waved me off. "Na, most of them don't believe in all that Wicca stuff."

"My daddy did," I said softly, nudging her leg with mine. Auntie Barbs gave me sad smile. I shrugged, "Mum used to tease me about it but I don't think she ever really believed you."

"And what do you believe?" she asked quietly, smiling down on me.

I considered her question and replied, "You've seen the state of this town. I've seen some pretty weird shit while you were gone, Barbs. Who am I to say that witches don't exist too?"

She nodded, happy with my reply.

"Did you ever teach daddy anything?"

Her eyes drifted away at her memories. "Your father knew a thing or too, yes. Not to say I taught him everything he knew," she answered cryptically.

"What about me?" I asked with a grin. "Will you teach me?"

She cackled and touched my arm warmly.

"Maybe one day, when you're older."

I sighed, my heart sinking. "I wish dad could have taught me."

She regarded me with a melancholic expression. "You are so very special, Melody. Your mama and daddy loved you so much. They're gonna be with you always, you hear? Ain't no magic or creature on God's earth that's gonna take that away from ya." She winked. "Trust me."

I smiled back as she poked at my plate with her own fork. "Now eat your pie."

Auntie Barbs and I crashed on the couch, sleeping off our long nights passed. It did me a whole new world of good to have one single evening that resembled normality. For the first time in a while, I slept peacefully, relieved of dreams and horrors Eric had let loose into my world, as I snuggled next to my guardian. But the hours of tranquillity were short lived when the ringing of the phone jerked the both of us awake.

With a groan, Auntie Barbs gestured to the phone and I grumbled but did as she asked, removing myself from the cocoon of warmth and into the kitchen. I picked it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I half moaned, half hissed. Clearly the subtext was 'If this isn't important, I'm going to kill you'.

Sookie Stackhouse's overzealous voice replied, "Mel! Thank God you're up!"

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Um, I wasn't really," I grumbled then frowned, hearing her breathlessness over the phone. "Sookie, it's three thirty in the morning, what's going on?"

"Bill's been kidnapped!" she yelled.

I blanched, consuming her words again until I had to ask, "Kidnapped? You're sure?"

"Please, Mel, I need your help! He's not at the restaurant, I'm driving to Bill's to see if he's home. I can't find him anywhere, please–"

"Alright, ok," I soothed my friend. "Sook, I'm sure Bill's fine–"

"You gotta come help me," she demanded tearfully.

"Of course," I answered, rubbing my forehead in frustration. "How long until you're home?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll meet you at Bill's, alright?" I calmly told her. "Oh, and Sook? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding…"

"You didn't see the restaurant," she answered cryptically before quickly ending with, "See you there."

We hung up and I put the phone on its hook, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and huffing as I returned to the sitting room. As I expected, Barbs was already asleep so I had no need to explain the call. The cosy couch was tempting me back, and at 3.30 in the morning, I was eager to return. I huffed, grabbing at my old college hoodie before prying on my trainers. I glanced down at my pyjamas, rolling my eyes.

"Will I ever have a normal night in this town?" I muttered to myself. With ten minutes and counting, I snatched my keys and mobile and stuffed them into the hoodie's pouch pocket. Opening the door, I shivered in the morning's cold air and started to jog towards the old Compton place not far from Yuley Farm.

As exhausted as I was, the brisk air woke me up some as I brought one foot in front of the other. The jog was liberating but the scenery was creepy as I passed the graveyard to get to Bill's. In a few short minutes, my end was in sight. No lights were on at the Compton house but before I even made it to the door, two headlights stunned my eyes as Sookie came racing up the drive. She slammed her car door, rushing straight past me without a word.

"Bill?" she called out, opening the front door, hoping to get a response. I followed in after, appearing meager in comparison to Sookie. While I wore light blue pyjamas with a black hoodie, finished off with my red hair tied in a bun, Sookie looked like she was dressed to impress, wearing a stunning lavender dress, her blonde hair pulled back neatly, showing off her worried expression.

Jessica closed the door she came from, her red short dress untied at her cleavage. Her own ginger hair fell in front of her face as she wiped away her bloody tears. Being a vampire and all, it was hard to deny you'd been crying when the blood was streaming from your eyes.

"Hey there," she greeted, trying to come across as cheery.

I halted behind Sookie, a concerned look on my face. "Jess, you alright?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Sookie was already interrogating the poor girl.

"Is Bill home?"

"Nope, it's just me hanging out," Jessica replied, pretending to be cheerful.

"What's happened?" I asked the vampire.

"Nothing," she shrugged it off, adding, "Things are just so fucked up with Hoyt so I've been crying and all, but I'm fine."

Sookie had mentioned Jessica was seeing Hoyt Fortenberry when we came back from the Fellowship of the Sun. I wanted to help Jess, but apparently, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Bill's been kidnapped," Sookie told his progeny.

"What?"

"Sookie, we don't know that," I mumbled but she spun on her heel to regard me.

"We were at a restaurant, enjoying the best food I'd ever tasted and when I came back from the toilets, chairs and tables were all over the place with no sign of Bill," Sookie informed me. "That doesn't seem like he went out for a midnight stroll to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see or hear anything?"

"No, I was cleaning myself up after Bill proposed, then when I came back in, they'd already taken him…"

"Oh my god, wait Sookie," Jess grinned, "You and Bill are getting married?"

I gawked, butterflies fluttering in my belly over the happy news for my friend.

"I didn't say yes…" she quickly injected.

Our grins faltered and I stepped around Sookie to eye her. Jess's voice pitched slightly, protective of the man she considered family. "You rejected him?"

"It wasn't like that!" she defended herself.

I touched her arm soothingly, "We're not judging you, sweetie."

She shrugged off my hand. "No, I–" Sookie stopped herself and looked to Jess. "If he does come home, for any reason, call me and let me know?" She swallowed, thinking before saying, "Even if he commands you not to?"

Jessica objected uncomfortably, "Sookie, you know I can't do that…"

"I don't care, just do it!" Sookie cried, tears gathering in her eyes. The blonde Merlotte's waitress turned and walked back out of the door.

I sent the vampire an awkward smile and mumbled, "Sorry Jess," following Sookie outside. She made for car as I raced down the porch steps to catch up.

"Wait up!"

I rushed round the other side of her car and got in. Sookie pulled away from the Compton house as soon as I had shut the door. She refused to speak to me until I breathed out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, glancing at the panicking waitress.

"So what now?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she started, ignoring my question.

I frowned and looked at her earnestly. "I think you're worried about the man you love. I think you're frightened and angry. I would be too if it were me." I shrugged, watching the outside world flash by as we sped away from Bon Temps. "If Bill has been kidnapped, who would do it? V addicts?" I pondered this for a moment. "No way in hell could they overpower a vampire…Has Bill got, I dunno, enemies or something?"

"Only one that I know of," Sookie muttered to herself angrily.

"Sookie, where are we going?"

"Shreveport," she answered bitingly. "We're speaking to Eric before dawn."

"Eric?" I frowned. "What would he know about it?"

Sookie flashed me a look that spoke volumes. My jaw dropped and I rounded on my friend.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I blanched. "Seriously, Sookie? Eric?"

"Eric's had it in for Bill since the night we met," she suggested, although my anger turned her certainty around.

"Ok, well _now_ I think you're crazy!" I grounded out. I shook my head vigorously. "Sookie, I know Eric can be an asshole and a cold hearted one at that, but the guy is not a kidnapper."

Sookie looked at me for a moment as if I had a screw loose. "Eric Northman has done far worse than kidnapping in his lifetime, I can assure you!" She frowned, eyeing me suspiciously. "Mel, you know what he's like. Why are you defending him?"

I huffed, crossing my arms as I settled back into my seat. "I just don't wanna see you make a fool of yourself, is all," I grumbled childishly. When it was clear I wouldn't speak to Sookie until we arrived in Shreveport, she turned up the radio to calm her nerves. I couldn't blame the girl; she was lashing out because she was frightened for Bill. The vampire had proposed to her one minute, then was snatched away without a clue to where he was the next. I thought about how I would react if the tables were turned, what I would do to find Eric. A few days ago I would have said good riddance to the egotistical, manipulative Viking. But after the care he had shown me last night, the words he spoke to keep me in that office, the desperation and want in his voice… Just one night of passion convinced me I would tear the world apart to find Eric myself, even if it were only to slap the smirk off of his drop-dead gorgeous face.

Sookie pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, Shreveport's renowned vampire club. She glanced at me as she turned the engine off.

"If Eric does have Bill…" she started awkwardly.

"He doesn't," I assured my friend with an edge to my voice. Before she could reply, I opened the car door, and with a sigh, Sookie followed. She led the way over to the club, opening the door, releasing the pounding noise of its heavy metal music into the night.

The club was pretty busy compared to last night. Vampires and humans alike drank from their bottles and one or two glanced at the woman in her lavender dress and the woman in her PJs that just entered. I folded my arms around myself, uncomfortable being around so many people dressed as I was. I was missing my bed more than I realised.

"Now I don't remember inviting you gals to a slumber party!" The familiar voice of Pam forced me to turn and glare back at Eric's progeny.

"We're in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam," Sookie said, glaring at the vampire. "Where's Bill?"

Pamela laughed and hitched a leather gloved hand onto her leather clad hip. "I have no idea," she answered with a smirk, prompting Sookie to doubt her.

The blonde human frowned at Pam, grounding out, "Then where's Eric?"

Pam's laughter pitched, eyeing me as she giggled back, "He's, um, indisposed at the moment."

Even I had to frown at her purposefully suspicious response.

"Indisposed doing what?" I murmured, watching her carefully as she promiscuously hitched an eyebrow in response.

"Bill…" Sookie mumbled, coming to her original conclusion. My friend rushed passed Pam while I only continued to stare at her. She turned on her heel and trotted after Sookie.

I dumbly followed suit. Why would Eric take Bill? It made no sense to me. I know the two hated each other with a passion, but their indifferences surely didn't mean Eric would go to extremes? Eric was scheming and clever when it was necessary, but taking Bill Compton away from Sookie in a kidnap scare just wasn't how the man got his laughs.

No. His laughs were found in far more cruel and heart-breaking ways, as I found out a few steps away.

"Stop, Sookie, come back…" Pam drawled as she climbed down the steps to the basement, her calls lacking in conviction. I rushed behind, skipping the steps where Pam had paused to end up beside a stunned Sookie. My mouth dropped and my heart screamed at me for trusting the vampire with it. The moans of the woman Eric was fucking echoed in the basement. I could only watch on as her chained body was pounded by the blonde Viking, her sweating face recognisable even in the dark. The dancer Pam and Eric had hired only last night, Yvetta, was gasping as she dangled uncomfortably from the same device that held Lafayette prisoner weeks ago. Eric stood before her, holding the dancer steady as he fucked her at vampire speed, his stunning naked body blurring slightly in front of our human eyes.

"Oh my god," Sookie spoke in disgust. I was void of words.

Eric paused in his movements and greeted her with his back turned.

"Sookie," Eric purred, like a cat toying with a mouse.

My heartbeat continued, although it almost shattered completely when Eric turned, met my gaze, only to let his eyes drift on to his progeny.

"I take it the girls couldn't be stopped?" he asked lazily.

"What can I say," Pam smirked, "they overpowered me."

Eric sighed, his eyes ever so slightly angered. "Off you go, Pam,"

"Fine," she drawled, taking one last satisfied glance at Yvetta's weary form.

Eric's eyes snapped back from Pam's leaving form, to me. His eyes glowed with unreadable expression and feeling, and all I could do was stare back. When I thought there would be regret, guilt or at least sympathy, Eric's trademark smirk glided over those sensuous lips as he taunted the discovery of his coupling in my face.

"Would you like to join us, Melody?"

Every ounce of me demanded tears, rage and agony in that moment but I was numb to it, watching Eric silently.

His debonair flailed for a moment before he spoke to my friend beside me, who up til then had been watching me carefully, waiting for my reaction.

"Sookie, meet Yvetta, from Estonia," he turned to the lustful dancer. "Yvetta, meet Sookie, from here. " He gestured to me. "You've already met my human, Melody."

"I am _not_ yours," I hissed, regretting the words almost instantly, as once I allowed myself to feel, it knifed me in the stomach repeatedly until tears glazed over my eyes. Eric only smiled, knowing that my words rang false to everyone in the basement. He ordered for Yvetta to stay put, not that she could remove herself from her chains, before he waltzed casually over to the two of us, slow enough to tempt our eyes do drift lower. I felt a raw sense of possessiveness wash over me as two extra pair of eyes were allowed to see what I thought was mine. Just as I remembered from last night, Eric's abs put Greek Gods to shame as his muscles rippled as the athletic built vampire crossed the space. His hair was slicked back and neat, unlike how I had left it before dawn.

When he came to a pause close to Sookie and I, we kept our eyes sorely on his cocky expression.

"So ladies," he drawled, confidence dripping from his words, "what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it," Sookie insisted quickly, sensing how much I wanted out of this place.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "I didn't. Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much," Sookie grounded out. "Where were you tonight around 11 o'clock?"

"Here," he answered, his eyes twitching as he watched my reaction, "with Yvetta."

"Doing this?" Sookie gawked, "For the last six hours?"

"Back on topic, please, Sook…" I mumbled under my breath. Eric's amused eyes kept moving from Sookie to me, watching the hurt dig away into my expression.

"Right," she replied curtly, asking, "Tell me where I can find Lorena? If you don't have him, she does."

Eric nodded along. "Solid theory, but considering your run in with her the last time you met, I think it'd be wise if I dealt with her instead."

"How do I know you will?"

"Because if Bill was indeed kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him."

"Then do it," Sookie ordered with finality. Sookie took my hand in hers and his smirk dropped slightly when she turned to lead me away from the sickening scene. Eric's hand snatched my wrist, keeping me still when Sookie gave a slight tug. Her sympathetic pair met my tearful eyes, and with a small nod, I gave her the go ahead to leave us alone for a minute. Sookie's death glare landed on the Viking.

"She is way too good for you. Remember that," Sookie hissed, earning an amused look from Eric. "I'll be waiting in the car." My friend gave my hand a small squeeze in support before she raced up the stairs. Her exit left the three of us in silence, and when I turned my head from the door back to the pair, I felt sick at the sight of Yvetta's sweating body aching for more. Eric waited for me to say the first word, impassive by his betrayal.

"How could you do this…" I muttered, half to myself.

"Melody–"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed at the vampire, hoping his ears would bleed. Tear droplets stained my cheeks as my heart poured out to the man I gave my virginity, heart and soul to.

Eric's amusement turned into frustration and irritation. "Did you think our relationship monogamous, Melody?"

"Yes!" I hissed, my arms flying out, astounded by Eric's ignorance. "Is that such an impossible thing for vampires?"

"For me," Eric corrected, only proving to anger me further. I poked my finger at his naked, hard chest.

"I actually defended you against Sookie…My best friend was out of her mind with worry, and I defended _you_. I said you weren't capable of taking Bill, but Jesus Christ, I don't know _what_ you're capable of!" I gasped tearfully. "I thought this was it. That we were exclusive. I thought I knew you but now I see you're just like every other fucking vampire," I cried, my tears streaming. "You can't _feel_. You can't _love_. The only thing you give a shit about is your dick!"

"I give a shit about you," he growled, his teeth bared. "I proved that to you last night."

"No," I laughed, my voice trembling and weak, void of humour, "no, you didn't. This…" I gestured towards his lack of clothing and the slut in chains. "This is the real Eric Northman." I looked away from him into space, shocked to the soul this is where life had led me.

"You're still mine, Melody," Eric smoothly retorted, his self-control gathered once more. "You gave yourself to me."

"I made a mistake," I snapped impatiently, glaring daggers at the vampire. "I don't have a choice over who I love, but I can damn well choose who I give myself to." I laughed once again to myself, delirious with hurt and shock. "Fucking vampires. I should have seen this coming."

I shook my head slowly, trying to clear my head. My tears were drying and my hurt was wholly replaced with fury at the vampire. I glared up at him, ignoring the probing thought that I mustn't have looked intimidating at all in my pyjamas and college hoodie.

"Help Sookie," I ordered, "but from then on, I want nothing more to do with you." I took a step backwards but Eric grabbed my arms with his strong, large hands.

"Kiss me goodnight," he commanded in his smooth, seductive tone.

I shoved him off, my eyes blazing as brightly as my hair in the sunshine. "Touch me again, and I swear to God, I'll stake you myself!" Not expecting my threat, Eric's hold was weak enough for me to yank away and start for the stairs. I barely paused to remind him, "I'll expect our payment before the week is out."

I left the basement and a stunned Eric, shoving past every vampire and human, even Pam. I ran to Sookie's car as she waited in her parking space, speaking only one word to the girl the entire way home to Bon Temps.

"Drive."


	2. Working Nine Til Five

_**Thank you a million times over for your chapter 1 reviews, bless you all, keep them coming**_

_**Remember that this is the sequel to 'Tempting Fate' so please read that first**_

_**My Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter are all on my Author page, feel free to connect and have a look at my covers**_

_**I'm still dithering on thoughts re characters/plots such as Alcide and the trip to Jackson**_

_**Any thoughts on Season 3 plotlines/characters you fancy mentioning? These will help to alter the series for your entertainment**_

_**Looking forward to this week's TB because last week was awesome, even with Willa being turned -Melody will not be happy about this, agreed?-**_

_**Eric is kind of back to his old self, are we loving that or what?!**_

_**Please review, I'll update soon, read on and be well**_

His luscious white skin was beginning to trickle with sweat as he clawed his fingers into her skin. He punished her, over and over, in that sickly sweet addictive way of his. Eric knew exactly how he made a girl feel, how he made her want and crave more. His body blurred as he pressed against her, ramming his athletic build against her curvaceous figure. Those eyes of his were clouded with lust and desire, his mind running with thoughts that should have been saved for me, and only me. Breathing heavily, he only stopped when he heard two people running into his basement, disturbing his pleasure. Eric's eyes connected with mine and a twisted smirk haunted his lips as his rough hands let go of Yvetta's exhausted body momentarily…

"Mel…_Mel-o-dy,_" a voice punctuated my name before shouting, "Hey, Miss-England-2010, I'm talking to you!"

My head jerked up and my eyes connected with Lafayette in an instant. He stood behind the counter where he was stirring a pot of chilli, his eyebrow hitched as he regarded me curiously.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He huffed and nodded his head towards the plate resting on the steel counter.

"I said 'Burger and Fries', table four," he repeated, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Baby girl, what is going on in that pretty red head of yours? You look like you was some place a motherfucker can only dream of being at."

"Nothing," I mumbled, frowning at the plate in front of me, hoping to keep last night's image of Eric and Yvetta going at it like dogs out of my head.

"Mm-hmm," Lafayette drawled, unconvinced. "Well, once you're done with that fantasy you is in, your Auntie wants her order."

I nodded dumbly. Before I could grab the plate and escape Lafayette's prowling thoughts, Arlene had joined my side to pick up her own order. When I had gotten to work, the woman had thrown herself into my arms, thanking me for taking care of her babies, Coby and Lisa. While Maryann had pretty much destroyed the town and taken over every sane mind to flip the switch, Sam Merlotte and I took care of them while Arlene and Terry had gone all bug-eyed crazy. Arlene told me Lisa had asked for me to babysit the next time her mama's 'eyes went funny'.

The redheaded friend of mine leant over the counter and took a whiff of the bowl.

"Hey, Lafayette," she called out, "is there something different about the chilli tonight?"

Lafayette continued to stir his pot, a look of surprise on his fabulous face.

"Actually, yeah," he replied, a little startled, "it was tasting kinda flat so I put a pinch of–"

"Cinnamon,"

"Cinnamon in it…" Lafayette frowned, pausing in his cooking to regard the waitress. "Yeah, how the hell did you smell that? I put, like, half a teaspoon in the whole pot?"

Arlene frowned with him, until her eyes widened and she stepped away from the counter.

"Shit. I'm pregnant again."

A grin broke out on my face and I opened up my arms, "Oh, Arlene, congratu–"

"No!" She pointed a finger at me, her expression stern like she was hushing up a child, "No." I dropped my arms, confused as the woman's mouth fell open and closed shut as she gawked.

Silently, she turned on the spot and walked out back.

"Hey, you forgot your rings!" Lafayette yelled out to her.

"Fuck my rings!" Arlene shouted back, throwing her hands up to silence the two of us. My dumb expression met Lafayette's, his eyebrow kinked in suggestion.

I rolled my eyes and took the Onion Rings in one hand and my Auntie's order in the other one. "I got it," I grumbled.

Lafayette grinned and returned to his pot.

"I loves ya!"

"Yeah, when you want something!" I called back in good humour. I could hear the man laughing to himself back in the kitchen as I walked over to Arlene's table and gave up the Onion Rings with a smile to Jason and Hoyt who sat with two girls in their booth.

Jason flashed me a wink as a form of hello while Hoyt went all old fashioned and polite as was his nature.

"Hey there, Melody," he greeted warmly, though his eyes were a little red.

"Hi, Hoyt," I said, a little concerned. "Everything alright?"

Though I knew it was likely about Jessica, Hoyt went to open his mouth to reply but Jason cut him off real quick.

"Yeah, we're all good here, Mel. Thanks," he finished for his best friend before his gaze returned to the two girls opposite him. Hoyt gave me an exasperated smile before offering me a short wave.

"Have a good night, Mels."

I returned his smile, knowing the lad was suffering but doing his part to help his best friend get laid. I hurried away from Jason and his wingman and joined my Auntie Barbs at table number four. She was out for dinner, hoping for me to join when my shift ended, which was in ten minutes and counting.

"Sweetpea, you look exhausted!"

I chuckled lightly, slapping the woman's arm playfully as I sat the burger and fries down in front of her, joining her booth to take a seat opposite.

"Thanks, Barbs," I mumbled in reply, rubbing my small hands over my face. With a mixture of concern and intrigue, the woman refused to eat until I sat back and shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you," she replied firmly but took a fry and popped it into her mouth, her wrinkly aging face full to the brim with worry. "Baby, you've been quiet since you got home last night. Wouldn't even eat breakfast before your shift, and you know I wouldn't stand for that if you hadn't been up and gone before I was awake." She eyed me suspiciously. "Something happened last night."

I shrugged off her question. "It's not important."

She wasn't having any of it. "Was it Sam? That why you came to work so early?"

I frowned. "Why would it have anything to do with my boss?"

"Aha!" She pointed a finger at me theatrically. "So there is a 'something'!"

I held back my laugh as best as I could. No matter what happened in my life, my Auntie Barbs had a way of cheering me up. Usually it was just by being her crazy self. Times like this I was grateful for the little family I had left here in Bon Temps. Her excitement fell when she saw my own expression sober.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

I sniffed, trying my best to sustain a neutral expression. My lower lip trembling and my breaths catching failed me.

"When I told you I had met someone," I started quietly, not trusting myself to speak, "when you asked if there had been anyone in town I'd met?" I sniffed but refused to cry. After I had returned from Shreveport last night, I had cried until my shift started, sleep rejecting me completely.

"I thought things were going well with…?" she asked cautiously, referring to our midnight chat on the couch, although never actually getting his name.

I breathed and answered, "Eric. His name's Eric." I shook my head slowly. "Last night, when Sookie called me…" I swallowed. "Her boyfriend, Bill–"

"Bill Compton? The vampire?" she asked.

I nodded, "Well, he'd proposed to her. But before she could answer, he'd gone missing, you see. Sookie rang me up when you'd fallen asleep and we went to look for him." I altered my thoughts to keep Barbs from worrying for me, especially where Eric was concerned. "We decided to see Eric in Shreveport to ask if…if he could help," I quickly danced around the fact Sookie thought Eric was responsible for Bill's kidnapping and carried on. My heart ached and my mind flooded with last night's scene when I added, "When we got there, Eric was _with_ someone else."

Auntie Barbs' expression darkened while her eyebrow hitched and she popped another fry in her mouth and pushed the plate forward for my own hunger.

"Where does this bozo live?" she asked in a deep, threatening voice.

Unexpectedly, I guffawed, choking on the fry I had eaten. I took a gulp of Barbs' drink, my normal breathing once again return only for me to laugh out loud at my Auntie's attempt at a 'threat'.

"What? You gonna beat him up now?" I drawled, grinning from ear to ear, my heartache momentarily forgotten. "Get your witches on him?

"I might do," she replied, mock casually. "I might just hex him into oblivion for you. And I might chop off his balls while I'm at it."

"Barbs!" I giggled at her.

She shrugged, reaching across the table to hold my chin endearingly. "Nobody messes with my baby. I'll teach him that."

"I don't want you anywhere near him," I said seriously. "He's dangerous."

"Did he hurt you?" she half-hissed.

I swallowed and lied, "No," I mumbled and then gestured to my watery eyes. "At least not physically," I lied again.

Auntie Barbs almost growled at the sight of me, heartbroken and weepy. She was just like my dad in that way. They were both as sweet as pie, but if anyone crossed me, both my dad and now Barbs would teach them a lesson they'd never forget. But Eric was stronger and faster. I wanted what little family I had left safe.

"I'm alright, Barbs," I spoke softly, touching her hand. "Honest. I've learnt my lesson."

"Good," she replied grouchily, her eyes softening as she continued to eat her meal. "But if he comes near you again–"

"I'll slam the door in his face," I reassured her. Although considering the man I loved who betrayed me was a vampire, I wasn't sure if that was physically possible.

"That's my girl," she grinned.

"Well nice of you to sit there ten minutes before your shift's over, Mels. Don't worry 'bout the rest of us, we're just fine and dandy," Arlene rambled on as she approached Auntie Barbs' table. When she caught her eye, Arlene automatically smiled. "Oh, hi, Miss Yuley."

"Hello dear," Barbs sent my friend a knowing smile. Next to Adele Stackhouse, Barbara Yuley was basically Queen of Bon Temps. No one trod on her toes.

I abruptly stood from the booth and apologised.

"I'll help you clear up, Arlene."

"Na," she shrugged my offer off with a wave of her hand. "We ain't busy anyhow. You go take off for the night."

I smiled, "You sure?"

Since Sam Merlotte had left the bar in the safe hands of Arlene, Terry and Lafayette while he was on 'holiday', or so he'd called it, Arlene had taken to bossing us around all day, even if she were pregnant. I was missing Sam already, but after our awkward time together and romantic dealings, it was best we had some time apart.

She nodded, "Absolutely. Now get out," she ordered before turning to walk away. I caught her attention quickly.

"I'll talk with you soon about…"

Realising I was talking about the baby, Arlene waved her hand while her eyes widened like a startled deer. My mouth closed with a pop as my friend shut me up on the spot, returning to the steel counter for her orders. I laughed to myself and turned back to Barbs.

Remembering something, I asked, "Barbs, would you mind awfully if I went to Sookie's tonight?" The woman looked surprised. "She's going through a hard time, what with Bill missing 'n all."

"Course," she replied warmly. "She'll need a friend with her."

"Thanks," I grinned down at her and kissed her cheek. "I don't know when I'll be home…"

She waved me off, "Just gimme a call to tell me you're safe, is all." I nodded eagerly. "Besides, what could be so dangerous in Bon Temps?"

I gave her a dumb glare, watching as she reconsidered her question.

"Don't answer that."

* * *

I stared up at Sookie's ceiling, covered in vines and dirt as if it had been abandoned decades ago. Her poor home was as filthy as the day Maryann had been killed. She'd had no time to clear the place up, and to be honest, there wasn't a girl in the world that would know where to start. I came by Sookie's just as she'd gotten back from the Sheriff's Department. She had asked Bud Dearborne to issue a missing person's report, but as prejudice as the sheriff was, the 48 hour rule still stood.

Sookie walked in, dressed in a flowery blouse and denim shorts, and handed me a glass of red wine.

"Thought you could use a drink," she suggested, sitting beside me on her couch.

I scoffed before taking a sip.

"You and me both," I murmured, looking at my friend with sympathy. "No news on Bill?"

She shook her head sorrowfully. "Nothing, though Bud didn't seem keen on even issuing a report. It's like vampires don't deserve to live in _their_ minds!"

I growled to myself, "I can think of one or two that don't…"

Hearing me, Sookie adjusted her position, curling her bare legs under herself and placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Are you ok?"

I took a gulp of wine. "Um…no, not really, no..." I stared at the glass in my hands and smiled to myself. "You did warn me…what he was like. It's my fault."

"No," Sookie scolded, wagging her finger at me, "it's not."

"But it is," I argued, looking up at the blonde. She sighed as I reminded her, "I know you're only trying to help, Sook. But I'm the stupid idiot that thought Eric Northman would miraculously turn into the perfect boyfriend after a couple of shags and love confessions."

Sookie watched me in silence for a moment. I guess she couldn't argue with that.

"Do you love him?" she asked, unconvinced. "Really, though? Cause a guy like that, Mel–"

"I know, I know!" I growled, angry with myself. "How could any girl fall in love with Eric? But how could you not?" I asked her in all seriousness. "I mean, he's a cruel, cold-hearted tosser and lives to see others in pain, but I thought he was _my _cold-hearted tosser."

Sookie stifled a laugh. I ignored her mouthing the word tosser, taking out the English insult for a test drive on her tongue.

"He _could _be kind, Sookie," I insisted sadly, staring back down at my glass dreamily as I stroked the tip of my finger around its rim. "With me, after everything that happened with Godric and Maryann… He cared about me. He showed me that he cared. He opened up in ways that for anyone else he would break their necks to keep them quiet, but with me…" I looked up at her. "I thought things were exclusive. I thought I was the only human he wanted. I thought we could be like you and Bill!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "But no, turns out I'm just another fucker that fell for the charms of Eric Northman but got to live to tell the tale."

Sookie rubbed my arm, knowing what a bastard the Viking could be. She had seen my face last night when we discovered his little 'session' with Yvetta and knew just how heartbroken I was. She was facing heartbreak at the hands of a vampire also, but it wasn't Bill's fault. Bill didn't _ask_ to be kidnapped. Eric knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly how it would make me feel, and still he did it anyway.

"Maybe he'll come to his senses," she offered lamely.

My laugh was void of humour. "Yeah, maybe. When the world implodes…"

"Then fuck him," she answered shortly, causing my head to snap up. "Fuck Eric. You deserve better."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Sure," I agreed, eyeing my friend. "I do, Sookie, I know I deserve better." I shrugged. "But you can't just fall out of love with someone like _that_," I mumbled, snapping my fingers. Quietly, I added, "I'm not sure I want to…" I took Sookie's hand and gave her a lame smile. "Imagine if it was Bill. Would you forgive him?"

"No," she said with certainty.

I asked, "Would you still love him?"

She watched me silently before mumbling, "Always."

We smiled at each other, knowing exactly how helplessly in love we were with these men and there wasn't a thing we could do to change that.

"Vampires suck," I muttered, pulling a giggle from my blonde friend. I sat back into the couch, laughing with her as she squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile.

"Mel, would you sleep here tonight?" she asked. "Maybe for a few days?"

My look of surprise caused her to explain her request.

"I mean, since Gran died and Tara won't talk to me, it gets pretty lonely." Sookie had told me all about last night. Tara's boyfriend Eggs, the same guy that stabbed the ceremonial knife into Sam's chest, was shot in Merlotte's car park. Poor Tara was torn up but attacked Sookie after she confessed that she'd helped Eggs remember all the things Maryann made him do. Sookie's face darkened at the memory before taking a look around her. "Besides, this place is fucking creepy thanks to Maryann. I could use a friendly face around."

I nodded, smiling. "Of course, Sook," I agreed. "Anything you need."

She squeezed my hand, her smile genuine and thankful. "You're the best, Mel."

I waved her off. "Na. But pretty close."

Our soft laughter was cut short by the house phone calling. Sookie excused herself to pick it up, speaking to someone called Isobel on the other line, for which I assumed was about Bill's kidnapping.

A knock on the door came just minutes after the phone call, and since I had nothing better to do, I pushed myself up from the couch with a groan.

"I'll get it," I offered, earning a thanks from her.

I walked over to the front door where Sookie stood none too far. We peered through the door's window and saw none other than Pam standing outside, dressed in hot pink with a smirk plastered on her flirtatious face.

"May I?" she drawled from the other side of the door. I opened it but turned my head to face Sookie, who seemed just as displeased to see the vampire.

She rolled her eyes, covered the mouthpiece and said, "Come on in, Pam."

I closed the door behind her while Sookie left us to finish the phone call. Left alone with the vampire, I felt my need to scream and shout at Eric's progeny simmering against the tip of my tongue.

"Now, why did ya'll have to kill that Maenad?" she asked, staring at the filthy walls. "She's a terrific decorator!"

I bit my tongue and glared at the blonde vampire. "What do you want?"

"Just making my nightly rounds," Pam drawled, reaching into her purse. "Eric wanted me to pass these on to ya'll. Two birds, one stone."

Pam handed me what seemed to be two cheques, one made out to Sookie and the other to me. I stared at the number on the cheque, my eyes widening at the couple of extra thousand dollars on each cheque.

"This is too much." I told her, confused. "The agreed amount was five thousand each?"

"We know," she replied. "Eric wanted to give you a bonus for going above and beyond." She winked at me and I growled in disgust.

"I'm not his whore, Pam."

"Clearly," she laughed, "you're not. No hooker would get that attached to their client, even if it is Eric. Believe me, I'm an expert."

"He's nothing special," I grumbled.

Her eyebrow hitched. "Now, you and I both know that's not quite true." She looked me up and down. "But even I'm surprised that Eric couldn't hold onto you last night. If I was you, I would've joined in the party." She smirked. "Maybe next time."

I hissed at the vampire. "That bastard cheated on me. There will be no next time."

She laughed and eyed me knowingly. "We'll see." She nodded towards the cheques. "Want me to tell him thanks from ya?"

"No," I replied shortly, resulting in her growing smirk. Suddenly Pam gasped almost pleasurably, her whole body shivering in her hot pink outfit.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, interested.

"Just Eric calling me,"

"He can call you?"

"I should probably check in," Pam made for the door but paused to eye me confidently. "I'll tell lover-boy you said hi." She saw my cheeks redden before she disappeared without a second's notice.

"Vampires and their creepiness," I mumbled to myself. How does one call their progeny? Then I thought…

Bill was missing but Jessica was alone in the old Compton place, with no idea what to do or how to help. Being such a young vampire and all, maybe she didn't know she could be called by Bill? Maybe he had been trying all this time and we just didn't know it?

I raced through to the kitchen, yelling out to my friend, "Hey Sookie, I've got an idea!"


	3. Venture into the Dark

**Chapter 3 is ready and waiting**

**I couldn't be more grateful for your reviews, please keep them up**

**Sorry for the recent delays in updating, I've found myself needing to write when appropriate otherwise I find the chapter unsatisfactory**

**Thank you to the recent Facebook requests and Tumblr follows, you'll find the links on my page**

**I cannot wait to get deeper into the series to venture out with Eric's feelings**

**If any of you saw the recent TB episode, oh my god how torturous was that, I'd love to write Eric scenes like that further on in the series**

**So please keep reviewing, I adore getting to know you all and your opinions**

"We're getting close, I think," Jess declared sceptically as we followed the feeling in her gut. Getting the idea from Pam as Eric was able to 'call' his progeny, Sookie and I had driven to Jessica's to see if she had felt anything from Bill. It turned out she had, but we'd been driving around, with Jess's guess on where Bill had called her from, and had discovered nothing.

I didn't want to worry my friend, but I was starting to think Sookie was right. If Bill was all fine and dandy by himself, the vampire would have let her know he was safe, rather than to send her out of her mind with worry. Something was up, that was clear. And we needed to find out what.

It'd been a long night so far, and it didn't seem like we were getting any closer to finding out what happened to Bill. With her inkling, Jess and I scanned along the dirt road as Sookie crawled the car along, checking every once in a while if we could see anything.

Jess's hand moved to grip my knee.

I glanced to my left to ask, "You alright, Jess?"

She nodded and answered, "I just feel kinda nauseous, like I did last night when–"

"Stop the car!" I yelled out before the vampire could finish her sentence. With a sharp look in the direction my eyes were fixed to, the two women understood exactly why I'd stopped them. In a second flat, Sookie had shoved open the door. The red flash on Jessica's hair showed that she was already down by the scene with Sookie and I racing behind.

"It's Bill's car!" Sookie revealed when the sight was clear to the eye. The night's sky hid the car well enough, but when we were steps from the wreckage, the happenings before the crash were haunting us all.

"What the hell happened?" Jess asked out of fear for her maker.

Sookie got down on her hands and knees to peer under the up-turned vehicle. A flood of grief and despair hit me like a bullet to the heart as I remembered the newspaper articles, with photos of my family's car, crushed along the road with no hope of their survival. I could only watch numbly, hearing Sookie's voice as my own nightmare of my loved ones became hers.

"There's a body under here but it's not Bill," Sookie said, a hint of relief coating her words. She looked behind her to the two of us. "Jessica, give me a hand, would ya?"

Silently but bearing a grimace, Jess crouched beside the wrecked car and moved her hand through the completely shattered window. From there, she yanked the body from the ruins and left him on the dirty ground.

Coming back to reality, I stepped forth to help the two while Sookie barked out furious orders.

"Search the body for a wallet or phone, anything that might tell us who this fucker is!"

"Ew," My nose scrunched up in disgust as I bent down beside the dead body.

Jess and I began to feel around his body, checking his pockets for anything that could help identify the kidnapper.

"No wallet," I muttered.

"No phone," Jessica grumbled in defeat.

I sat back on my heels and sighed, staring at the dead man in anger. The body seemed almost unharmed if it were for the unnatural red twist on the skin of his neck. A strange sight caught my attention. Normally a tattoo wouldn't spike my interest particularly, but in the case of vampire kidnappers, the weird imprinted symbol on the base of his neck did.

"Um, Sook?"

The blonde knelt beside us to get a closer look.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm not even sure it's a tattoo," I said, poking the damaged neck, cringing at the taut skin. "It's more like a scar?"

"What, like…branding?" Jessica asked, revolted. "Like with cattle?"

"I guess?"

"Oh, yuck!"

"Jessica, see if you can find something online, anything that resembles that mark," Sookie ordered and the vampire dug into her pocket for her phone. With one final fearful glance at the wreckage, we headed back to Sookie's car. When I sat in the front seat beside Sookie, the apprehensive expression on my friend's face gave me a sense of foreboding.

"What is it?" I asked her, my question laced with dread.

Guilt and empathy radiated from Sookie in waves as she confessed, "I think we need to see Eric again."

I grumbled, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

She was quick to defend her suggestion. "If anyone can help us figure out what's going on, it's Eric Northman." Her eyes filled with sympathy. "I know he's the last person you wanna see right now, Mel. I just don't–"

"Think we have a choice," I finished up for her, nodding slightly in partial agreement. I looked up at the blonde woman with an attempt at a smile. "If the tables were turned, and it was Eric that was in trouble – and Bill was our only hope for answers – then I know you wouldn't be getting in the way."

"You're not getting in the way…" she soothed but I held up my hand for her to stop.

"It's alright, Sookie, really." I sighed, looking back at Bill's wrecked car through the window. "Bill's my friend too. We have to help him, no matter how much of an asshole Eric is." I huffed and turned back to her with an arched eyebrow, pointing my finger at her to say, "But don't judge me if I stay in the car!"

She smiled and nodded, putting her foot on the pedal to head towards Shreveport. I held in the dread – and unfortunately, the butterflies – as I thought about going back to Fangtasia. Seeing Pam had been enough hassle for me tonight, but she was nothing compared to the Viking dickhead that ran the establishment. Even reminiscing the sight of his lovely hair, his sharp cheekbones and haunting eyes got me all flustered. I wasn't just heartbroken over his betrayal with that whore of a dancer, Yvetta. I was disappointed as the hope that Eric would be different, would be faithful for _me_, was torn to pieces as he fucked another woman in front of my very eyes.

"Jess, you found anything?" I asked, twisting my body to look at the vampire.

Her thumb moved against the scroll as she searched for a replica of the mark we'd found.

"Found something that looks like it," she answered. Jessica passed forward the phone, revealing the symbol from the guy's neck. "Says it has something to do with 'Operation Werewolf'?"

I took a good look at the phone, my eyes bulging at her words.

"Werewolf?" Sookie squeaked.

"Well, that's just great," I mumbled under my breath. As if vampires, shapeshifters and maenads weren't enough.

"Gimme a sec," Jess requested, her palm open, asking for the phone back, "and I'll see if I can dig anything else up."

I looked out of the window as Sookie raced along the road. I wondered if I could handle being in the same room as that man without wanting to stake him in the chest? Truthfully, I wanted to see Eric again. Whether he betrayed me or not, I loved the man and craved the sight of him. Did Sookie think I was pathetic for loving someone that could be so evil? Or did she understand that you couldn't just turn off your feelings like a light switch?

I knew for sure, if I had lost Eric, Sookie would help me in any way she could. And I was pretty sure that if it _had_ been Eric that was kidnapped, I would be out of my mind with worry too. If Sookie needed help from the Viking, I'd have to suck up. I'll just forget my fury and heartache for now and play nice. For Bill's sake.

"Hey, Mel?" Jess passed the phone back. "You might wanna take a look at this."

On the screen, certain words stood out that made the panic in Jessica's voice understandable.

"Well, shit," I mumbled, scrolling down the pages of 'Operation Werewolf'. "This can't be good."

* * *

Fangtasia seemed unusually quiet for this time of night. The car park was bare as we pulled up just outside. Music could barely be heard as we stepped outside. Sookie flashed me a sympathetic look.

"You sure you wanna come in?"

I gave a firm, unshakable nod.

"Two heads are better than one, right?"

Sookie answered, "If he won't tell me what he knows, I'm pretty you can get him to talk."

I sighed, stepping towards the club. "Yeah, like _that's _worked in the past…"

Sookie was the first to step forward, ready to open the door. What surprised us all was that the door was opened from the inside, and by none other than the owner himself. Eric's sharp blue eyes fell instantly to me. A flicker of desire radiated within them, causing my heart to lurch.

_No, Melody, _I scolded myself. _We're here for Bill._

Without care, I forced entry, grazing Eric's side as his body acted as a barrier. My actions went by uncared for as the vampire remained still, holding open the door to allow Sookie and Jessica to follow.

I greeted a smirking Pam with a nod. The three journeyed to the centre of the bar while I waited for Sookie to explain our appearance. Surprisingly, Eric had yet to make a joke or snide remark. He must have known we were on our way, thanks to our bond. When I took a second look at his gorgeous, pale features, I couldn't help a frown to govern my expression. Eric was usually the type to sulk but his gloomy nature was heavier tonight. His expression was dark and distant, his eyes hollow rather than clouded with his lustful imaginings. Something told me the vampire was dealing with his own troubles tonight.

Never the less, he owed us one.

"Eric, we need your help," Sookie spoke firmly, giving the Viking no room to argue. "We found Bill's car crashed a few miles out of Bon Temps." Eric appeared to be listening as he settled himself behind a table, distancing himself from us. "There was no sign of Bill, but there's a body there, with this…" Sookie took a beverage coaster and nicked a pen from her purse, drawing the mark we had discovered to show Eric, "on his neck."

Eric's long fingers stole the coaster from the table to gain a closer look. When he said nothing, Sookie continued.

"Apparently it stands for 'Operation Werewolf', some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War two?"

Her information prompted a sceptic question from Eric.

"And you found this branded on a dead man's neck?" His eyes never left the coaster.

"Bill summoned Jessica there," she explained. "I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves!" Jessica said with excitement. I gave her a stern glance that kept her tone appropriate, seeing as our friend and her maker was still missing.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill," Sookie pointed out. "He had to be something supernatural! I was hoping you could tell us more?"

Finally, for half a second, Eric's eyes rested on me, before they returned to the coaster. He arched his eyebrow.

"Never seen it before," he concluded, lazily chucking the coaster back on the table before casually adding, "sorry."

Furious, I stepped forward.

I raised my chin, folding my arms as I grounded out, "Not good enough."

His gaze snapped back to me, following as I moved my position to stand beside Sookie. He gave a slight sigh as he regarded me, knowing just how stubborn I could be. With a few words in Swedish, Pam turned to Jessica and insisted mockingly, "Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

As his progeny and Jessica removed themselves from the room, Eric's clueless composure simmered away.

"Here's what I know about werewolves," he announced, his eyes cold as he reminisced in his knowledge, beginning to pace as he spoke to us. "There's a reason their existence has been only a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive…"

"Sounds familiar," I muttered under my breath.

Eric's pacing ceased and his tall build bent to menacingly lean over the table, staring me in the eye. With a long look deep into my eyes, his gaze moved right to Sookie.

"And here's what I know about you two," he drawled. "You are so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton you're likely to run through the street screaming 'werewolf bait'. You'll alert whoever kidnapped Bill that we're on to them," he glanced at me, "not to mention you'd gladly put your friends in danger."

"That's not fair–" I argued her defence, only to be attacked by his words.

"And you," Eric growled. "You would get yourself killed if it meant saving your friends."

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Sookie asked.

"No, I think your human," he replied, his eyes slowly drawing back to Sookie.

"Don't underestimate us."

"Don't underestimate your selves," Eric growled heatedly. "Your lives are too valuable to throw away."

His words brought only silence. Somewhat uncomfortably, Eric drew back from the table. He watched me, possibly for a reaction. But when my lips remained sealed, he started towards the bar and went to grab a Tru Blood, warming it up in the microwave. Sookie's surprised eyes caught mine, her eyebrows raised in question. Apparently this was a side to Eric she did not often have the pleasure of seeing.

I huffed as I saw Eric leave the bar, unscrewing the lid to his bottle to take a gulp while wandering further away from where we stood. When he sat down at the table, I beckoned Sookie to follow my example as I yanked a stool and sat opposite him. With my legs crossed and my arms folded, Eric gave me a tiresome look.

"Were you always so stubborn, Melody?" he sighed as Sookie sat down beside me.

"We need to find these werewolves," I said, ignoring his question completely.

Eric's familiar egotistical smirk played with his lips. "Neither of you have connections to the Were Community. They're not gonna answer your questions because they don't want you to know they exist."

Sookie's voice trembled with her anger and fear for her boyfriend. "Bill's out there somewhere. He's in danger. I can't just go on with my life like that's not happening."

"You know that better than anyone, Eric," I added, watching as something in his expression altered slightly whenever I spoke up for Sookie. "When Godric went missing–"

"Bill Compton is no Godric," Eric interrupted coldly, shutting me up.

Sookie began to sob, "But he's everything to me…"

I rubbed my friend's arm as she began to cry, tears dripping from her melancholic eyes. Eric sat frozen in place, watching the woman sob.

"Please don't do that," he mumbled dumbly. "It makes me feel…disturbingly human."

"Mel and I risked our lives to help you find Godric!" Sookie dried her tears with the back of her hand while I glared at Eric.

"We're not asking you to do the same," I told him bitterly. "God knows you only look out for yourself, but the least you could do is help us." Eric stared at me coldly as I arched an eyebrow, informing him, "We're doing this. With or without your help. But the greater the danger depends on you…"

Eric's determined expression faltered slightly. If werewolves were as dangerous as he made them out to be, then he knew what the outcome for Sookie and I would be. His silence continued said, looking only to Sookie when she whispered tearfully, "Please, Eric."

The brush of the beaded curtain caught our attention. Sookie cleared her teary face and let out a rattled breath, gaining her composure.

"Sookie?" Jessica called timidly. "You gotta get me home before dawn."

She nodded in reply before picking up her bag and moving to stand.

"Come on, Mel…" she mumbled under her breath, turning on the spot to follow Jessica out.

I gave Eric one final, prompting look, but when he said nothing, I sighed and stood from my chair. In a flash, my wrist was grabbed and my head snapped to look at Eric. His eyes were clouded and there was no hint of that gorgeous yet irritating smirk on his lips. He seemed almost mournful.

Could he be regretting his mistake?

"Melody," he murmured. He said nothing more but his thumb stroked teasingly small circles against my skin. His eyes pleaded with me to stay, to say something to him that wasn't angry or bitchy. But I didn't have the strength for a heart to broken-heart. Not tonight.

"No, Eric," I muttered, yanking my wrist away before storming out of Fangtasia, ignoring Pam's raised eyebrow as I joined Sookie and Jessica outside.

"Fat lot of good that did," I muttered, pulling open the door, waiting for Sookie to drive.

"Oh, I dunno," Sookie murmured. "I think you affect Eric more than you know."

I gave her a questioning look but she'd already hit the pedal, driving out of the car park for tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Sookie and I drove to Merlotte's for our shift. When Jessica was dropped off and we'd gotten home, a noise inside the house had spooked the both of us. Long story short, I ended up kneeing the intruder's balls, only it turned out to be Jason Stackhouse. Sookie's brother left this morning before I'd gotten the chance to wake up and apologise.

"And you're sure he's alright? Did you tell him everything that's been going on lately?"

Sookie laughed at me. "Mel, Jason's fine. He's been kneed, scratched at and slapped by tons of girls before you came to town."

I giggled before sighing, leaning back at far as I could to let the wind cool my face. "So what've you told him?" I asked, my arm out of the window, enjoying the breeze as we neared Merlotte's.

"That Bill's missing," she started, "and that werewolves may be involved. Oh, and that you're living round mine for a couple of days. He was happy about that part."

I snorted along with Sookie. Jason was a sweet guy and was starting to feel like my own brotherly figure since Sookie and I had gotten so close.

"You sleep ok last night?" Sookie asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "By the time Jason and I went upstairs, we could hear you moving about."

"I had another bad dream," I mumbled awkwardly, turning to face Sookie who wore a soft, understanding smile. I smiled back. "Sorry if you hear me sleep talking at some point. You have every right to kick me out in the middle of the night. God knows Auntie Barbs has tried…"

Sookie laughed and patted my hand, moving the wheel to park. "Wouldn't even dream of it. You're my rock, Mels. You're staying put."

Sookie went to lock the car as I breathed in the morning air. Merlotte's was almost empty but for Terry's truck. I'd come to love the man, even if he had his odd moments. Seeing him appear round the corner, I started towards him, leaving Sookie behind.

"Howdy Terry," I grinned from ear to ear, earning a smile in return.

The cook ruffled my hair like I was a child.

"Morning kiddo," he greeted, smiling as I ducked under his hand. He looked over my shoulder to my fellow waitress. "Morning Sook…Hey, you ok?"

I frowned, turning to see why he was asking her that. Sookie was slowly rising from her crouched position, glancing at Terry and I before returning her frightened stare to the trees. She stepped forward, the both of us following behind.

"Did you just see someone there?" she called out to us, heading in the direction she'd been looking.

"No," Terry replied. "Usually I see things other people don't, cause I ain't taken my medication–

But Sookie was already running towards the trees that outlined the car park.

"Sookie!"

I raced behind her, Terry in tow. She jumped over the roots as she hunted down whatever it was she had seen. We reached Sookie as she paused in a make-shift path.

"Come on out, you big coward!" she yelled out. "What've you done with Bill?"

Panic surged within me. Bill? Had she seen one of the kidnappers?

Terry pushed us behind him, giving us some signal with his arm, as if we were meant to know what to do. Yet we managed to obey, quietly trailing after him, our lips shut. Terry began to scan the ground, eyeing the dirt. He threw away a twig or two as he knelt down on the ground, beckoning for us to take a look.

Imprinted in the dirt was a big footprint.

"Motorcycle boot," he told us. "Size ten."

Terry stood back up, following the footprints until he came to a stop. A frown hung from his face as he looked back and forth.

"Now that's just weird!"

"What?" Sookie asked.

"The tracks end here," he replied, "which don't make a lick of sense unless he turned himself into a bird and just flew away?"

He chuckled but I eyed some marks further on ahead, stepping over them carefully in order not to disturb the paw prints.

"Or a wolf," I called back to Sookie and Terry.

"Yeah," Terry agreed, "or a panther or a coyote, maybe, but I ain't ever seen no wolves in these parts." He came to a stop as he also saw the paw print in the dirt. He crouched down to examine it. "Until now…"

Confirming the tracks, Sookie wandered away, looking for something in particular. I eyed her until she found what she was looking for right by where the human footprints finished. She bent down and picked up a pair of black motorcycle boots, showing them to Terry and me. Terry looked on in confusion but I stepped up to Sookie, my eyes racing over the distance.

"We need to get inside," I hissed to her quietly. "Now."


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

_**Chapter 4 is finally up and you'll be pleased to know Eric's about**_

_**Can't believe there's only one episode of True Blood left but how awesome was Eric though?**_

_**Thank you to all your reviews, I am loving the response**_

_**To those who ask if 'Melody will date a human?' I have no plans as such but we'll see, after all, it is a TB fanfiction series**_

_**Any ideas? After all, I love to hear your own wishes for the characters futures, you all inspire me**_

_**Make sure to review, follow and check out my facebook/twitter/tumblr**_

_**Once again, thank you for your loyalty**_

With a heaving sigh, I walked out of Sookie's spare room and down the stairs, drying my damp hair with a towel. It was well into the night and I was all for going to bed, but Sookie had had quite the scare at Merlotte's. Someone came after her which meant her life was in danger, again. I popped off the last step and headed into the sitting room in my pyjama shorts and vest. The night air was warm and Sookie's spare bed was pretty cosy.

I rounded the corner to see my friend sitting in the dark, her back straight and taut.

"Hey, Sook–" My words cut short as I gasped, holding my palms up in surrender as the woman pointed a gun in my direction. "Whoa!"

Restlessly, Sookie lowered the gun into her lap and gave me an apologetic grimace.

Slowly I approached Sookie, sitting down beside her quietly with my eyes remaining glued to the gun.

"Guess you were more freaked out than I thought you were," I murmured, palming my hair with the towel.

Sookie glanced down to join my own gaze. She gestured with the weapon in her hands and her voice was unusually timid.

"Terry gave it to me back at the bar, in case they come for us again tonight."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, remind me to thank Terry. But don't go blasting my head off every time you hear a noise, yeah?"

There was no cue to laugh. The situation was frightening and even after all I'd seen in this small town, the idea of werewolves hunting my friend down still scared me to death. I mean _werewolves_! Who knew what else was out there? I'd come to terms long ago that human beings weren't the only things trying to make their way through life on earth, but when creatures from fairy tales and movies start hunting you down or making love to you, you start to get a whole new perspective on life.

A creak on the porch startled the both of us into silence. With a wary look in her eye, Sookie gestured for me to follow behind as she made her way to the front door. She pointed the gun ahead of her, ready to shoot down the scumbag that was coming after her.

I walked as quietly as possible behind her. My breathing was shallow yet my heart was racing. The door's window shadowed the figure behind a curtain and the sight of it made my breathing hitch. I scrunched my eyes, trying to get a good look at the trespasser.

A small knock on the door tore a squeal from Sookie's lips. Realisation dawned on her face and she began to glare at the window.

"I know I'm new to this," I whispered, "but I don't think werewolf intruders knock first."

"They don't," the recognisable voice came from the other side of the door.

Instantly, Sookie opened the front door, revealing Eric Northman opposite us. My heart fluttered unsteadily at the sight of his tall body, complemented well by a tight shirt and leather jacket. He leaned over us yet his eyes never moved from me. I swallowed under his fierce gaze.

"They came for you." It wasn't a question.

Sookie's brief surprise processed his words and answered, "Just one, this morning."

"He took off before we could get anything out of him," I added. Eric's eyes sparked dangerously.

"I don't want you going anywhere near him," he said, his jaw clenched. "You hear me?"

I felt myself getting angrier and more defensive by the minute. I crossed my arms and bit out, "Why are you here, Eric?"

He paused for a moment at my question and soon his eyes flickered to Sookie.

"I lied to you."

It was now Sookie's turn to sound angry.

"About what?" she growled. Her eyebrow arched in question. "Do you know where Bill is?"

He remained silent for a while until he took a step away from the door. He gestured for Sookie to take a seat beside him on the porch bench and she did so, cautiously. At a glance from Eric, I moved to join them, but positioned myself opposite as I leant against a beam, wary of the vampire and how he could turn me into a horny teenager with a snap of his fingers.

"These werewolves," he started, "I have encountered before." This new information widened Sookie's eyes but allowed him to continue talking. "During the war, Godric and I posed as SS agents in order to track down a pack of werewolves who had been interfering within the war." He turned to me and the instant our eyes connected, my heart fluttered in my chest. "The symbol you found is known as the Wolfsangel. These werewolves we encountered during the war bore the same Nordic symbol you saw." His steel glare returned to Sookie.

"So you were hunting the Nazi werewolves with Godric?"

"This pack dates far back than even the Nazi party," he told us.

Sookie frowned and asked, "So they aren't Nazis?"

"They are far worse than that." Eric's eyes raged with hatred and determination. "These are not ordinary werewolves. They are organised, well-funded, highly trained…"

"Well-funded?" I asked. "Who funds a pack of werewolves?"

"The bitch we came across told Godric their master was one of us," Eric answered, though his eyes remained on Sookie.

"A vampire," I murmured in shock, answering my own question.

"They are fuelled by vampire blood, which makes them more powerful and unstable."

"Why didn't you tell us this last night?" Sookie demanded.

"The bigger question is why am I risking everything to tell you now?" Eric said, his anger getting the better of him. "My loyalty is not to Bill Compton. In fact, it would be advantageous for me and numerous others if he were never found. But…"

His words abandoned him and I couldn't help but watch as a flood of emotions danced about in his eyes.

"But?" Sookie prompted.

Eric looked at me. They were full with an emotion I had not often seen within Eric, perhaps not at all. The vampire was desperate, and out of options.

"But now they're coming for the both of you and I…" Eric paused, his eyes scorching me. "I can't let that happen," he simply put. He glanced at Sookie. "Besides, I owe you."

I brought back Eric's gaze when I asked, "You said you were risking everything to tell us this, what does that mean?"

The coldness crept back into his stare.

"The goal tonight was to keep you out of danger, not put you in more of it." Eric stood from the bench and walked along the porch, heading towards the steps. Before I could stop myself, I lurched forward and grabbed his arm.

"Eric wait," I called, halting his movement. He slowly looked down to where my hand touched him, only his jacket separating our skin. "Don't go."

A small, pleased smile made its way back onto his lips. He turned, his stare remaining on my hand as he released his arm, only to reach and feebly touch my fingertips with his, as if to rekindle the loss of touch over the past days.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," he insisted, his eyes only moving up to look at my friend. "Sookie's going to invite me inside." I frowned at his words but felt his fingers now grip mine, holding my hand in his as a silent promise. "So I can protect you."

I felt the need to step away but when I drew back, I found it impossible to remove my hand, and not just because of Eric's iron grip.

"You think all is forgiven because you gave us a few werewolf facts and a big, fat lie?" I asked in astonishment.

"My word is my bond, Melody," he said, his words laced with a silent threat to doubt him again. "I promise to protect you, and I'm going to." His smile grew as he added, "Or have passionate, primal sex with you, a repeat of that night in my office if Sookie were so kind to leave us." His eyes glanced upwards. "Unless you would like to join us?"

Sookie grimaced and I took my chance to push away from him, disgusted with his proposal.

"Invite me in, Sookie."

"No," she answered immediately, much to my relief. I was glad for her determination. Who knew how much longer I could prolong the inevitable?

"We can stand here all night if you wish," Eric suggested, eyeing me as a lion watches his prey. "But I can think of much more comfortable positions Melody would enjoy."

I growled and stomped away from him, yanking open the door and slamming it behind me. I could still hear the light chuckle coming from Eric as I stood in the darkness of the room. Exhausted, I padded over to the staircase and plopped myself onto a step, my head resting against the wallpaper as I listened to the two outside.

"Don't you know you're ruining any chance you have left with her?" Sookie asked angrily but in hushed tones, attempting to keep myself from hearing.

"Who says I want to be with her?" Eric's drawl sounded amused.

"You may think you come across as this heartless, selfish guy that hates all us humans, and you do," Sookie said, "but not around Mel. You're different with her, kinder… Kid yourself all you want, Eric, but you'll do anything for her. And you can't even hide that from the rest of us anymore."

My heart stilled at her announcement and the silence I suffered afterwards became unbearable until Eric finally spoke.

"Likelihood is Bill's grateful to have been kidnapped. You are an irritating little thing, aren't you?" Eric's low voice replied.

"You're an ass," Sookie growled, her voice muffled through the closed door.

Though his reply had been full of annoyance and insults, he hadn't denied what Sookie had accused him of. He didn't deny it…

My hopeful mind wanderings were cut off when a noise in the sitting room caught my attention. Fear spiked my heart like an icicle and I slowly stood, scared of what I might find if I looked around the corner.

"Melody–" a quiet drawl could be heard from outside, before an anxious yell followed behind. "Melody!"

A thud against the door brought my head to turn and I could see Sookie's back against the window, Eric crushing her to it.

"Invite me in," he ordered in a hiss.

Sookie's muffled reply refused. "You can't bully your way–"

A growl from the sitting round broke my stare. I looked on in fright as a large wolf trotted into my line of sight, its eyes fierce as it beheld me. My breathing stopped and my mind raced, ordering me to make a break for it. But I was frozen to the spot, my feet refusing to lift from the floor, let alone run. The muffled argument came to a stop from outside and wind blew my hair, announcing Eric's presence beside me. I could barely glance at him out of fright that the wolf would pounce if I were to look away for only a second. A large hand pushed against my stomach, ordering me to move behind him. Eric came to stand in front of me, his fangs extracted. The sight of a vampire inside the house sent the werewolf into a fit of snarls and barks, saliva dripping from its bloodthirsty lips. Eric in turn growled at the beast, a taunting smile on his vicious expression. It was enough to push the animal into action as it moved forwards, leaping towards Eric and I.

The ring of a gunshot came from behind us and everything went into motion so very quickly. Sookie had made to shoot the werewolf with Terry's gun, but in a blur of movement, Eric had dived in front of the bullet's path, taking the shot as he fell before the wolf. Skidding to a halt, the werewolf moved back towards Eric as he lay groaning, blood seeping its way across his shirt.

"Eric!"

I screamed in fear for him, watching as the wolf suddenly shifted into a naked, long haired man. Eric grabbed onto the man, holding him away from his bloodied chest as the werewolf basically slobbered above him, desperate to get a taste of V.

I raced forward with Sookie in tow, her gun pointed and ready to shoot the man.

"Stay back!" Eric ordered the both of us. "Don't shoot him. He knows."

"He knows what?" I yelled over the man's growls.

Eric held him at arm's length, his voice cold and ferocious as his fangs remained. "Who do you work for?"

"Give me a taste, fucker! Come on!" The man struggled to get to him.

"Who sent you?!" Eric demanded. His hand was wrapped around the werewolf's throat and the man struggled to breathe.

"I…I can't talk…" his rasps told the vampire but as soon as Eric gave him a chance to speak, loosening his hold, the werewolf dived onto Eric, ripping into his wound. His ecstatic moans echoed against the walls as he revelled in the taste of Eric's blood while the vampire only cried out, pained by the viciousness of the man's teeth. He whipped his blood soaked hair back, crying out with happiness, high on V enough to lose his advantage. Eric took the moment to fling him against the wall, knocking the air out of the werewolf.

Taking his leave, the naked man crawled on all fours towards the door, but he wasn't fast enough. Sookie shot his calf and the werewolf clutched at his wounded leg, whining like a dog. Before he could escape, Eric was on him in a second, snarling beside his ear as he hovered over his body.

"For the last time," he growled, "who is your master?"

I watched as the werewolf laughed at Eric's attempt at getting information. "If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now!"

Eric pulled back the man's blood-caked hair, revealing the Wolfsangel symbol branded on his neck. With fangs threatening above his throat, Eric glared down at his target.

"As you wish."

The werewolf howled in pain as Eric ripped out his throat, moaning slightly as blood poured down his own throat and dripped against his skin. His cries were silenced as all signs of life left the werewolf's eyes.

Eric drew back, breathing deeply as if he needed the air. Sookie and I stood in silence, watching a pool of blood gliding further along the carpet and onto the floorboards. Eric's face turned to look up at us, a sheepish smile playing on his lips.

"I got your rug all wet."

I stood frozen to my spot, staring as the body slowly drained of blood. I must have been breathing but it felt as it no air left me and all was silent. My eyes were dazed and my entire body numb as I paid Eric's movement no mind.

There was a dead werewolf in front of me.

I only realised I had been shaking when skin touched my own. Eric stood before me with blood dripping from his luscious lips but his eyes were soft and gentle, a complete 180 flip from seconds before. One large hand gripped me to the world that was spinning out of control below my feet. He held both my shaking hands with his while his other hand slid to cup my cheek.

The colour had drained from my skin and Eric towered over me with something akin to worry in his eyes.

"Melody…" His delicious voice was soft, a way to call me back from the maddening depths I had fallen into. But my eyes remained glued to the body, unable to look away from the sight.

Was this all my life was now? Twisted years of creatures and torment, love for this man and death for others?

Eric looked away from me to speak to Sookie.

"We'll need to get rid of the body," he said. "Do you have a shovel?"

Sookie replied incoherently, possibly as shocked by what had occurred as I was, and scampered off towards her back door. Once she was gone, Eric returned to me. With his hand still against my cheek, he guided my face to his, looking me dead in the eye.

"Melody, I need you to get a hold of yourself," he uttered quietly, the blood no longer moving seductively down his throat. "I can't help you while burying a werewolf before dawn."

"Ok," I mumbled uncertainly, and he knew I wasn't quite there, not yet returned to him.

His fingers inched their way into my hair, gripping so I felt solid once more, held in place by Eric.

"Come on lover," he murmured, gazing into my eyes, his voice almost a whisper. A small smile spread across his lips, void of taunt or self-confidence. Somewhere in my mind I took into account that his thumb was rubbing against my wrist, his breath soothing the frown from my face. "You're safe for now."

I nodded, firmly now. After the past few weeks, this was not the worst thing I'd come up against.

Eric seemed satisfied with my wordless answer before he leaned to place a chaste kiss upon my forehead.

"That's my girl," he spoke silently.

As Sookie made noise enough to reveal her return, Eric drew back from me but kept our hands joined for a moment, his grip firm enough to offer the support I needed. He led us towards the door before he gave my fingers a final squeeze, letting go to crouch above the dead body.

He picked up the werewolf with ease, moving to a stand as he carried the body carelessly. He nodded towards the open door as he addressed Sookie.

"Lead the way," he ordered.

Sookie did so with one last disgusted look at the body that Eric effortlessly cradled. Eric looked to me and beckoned to walk ahead of him, knowing I wasn't keen on watching the dead body in front of me. It was a very short walk to the graveyard, and once there, Eric scanned the landscape for an appropriate place to dump the body.

"There," he nodded towards the metal fence metres away.

Sookie and I reached a new grave where the dirt was still piled high. Eric dropped the dead werewolf on the grass and reached for the shovel in Sookie's hands. Without a word, he began to dig. The grave began to open up enough space until you could see the flatness of the coffin inside. With a kick, Eric shoved the body and it rolled, landing with a thud on top of the coffin. Without a hint of exhaustion, Eric began to cover the body with dirt.

"Isn't this a little disrespectful?" I asked, my eyebrow arched as I watched his athletic figure do all the work.

"Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body," he answered. "The ground's already disturbed so no one will think to dig again."

Sookie snorted. "So much for keeping him alive so we could question him."

Eric paused in his movements to answer Sookie. "That's what I was planning."

"Right," I spoke sarcastically, "but then you decided to take a bullet instead."

Sookie realised something. "You stopped when you saw his brand, didn't you?"

Eric gave an exasperated sigh and mumbled lowly. "It brings back many memories, yes. Unpleasant ones."

"I didn't have much time to listen to his thoughts," Sookie said.

I shrugged, "Well, we'll look for the pack and you can listen in then? That way we can–"

Eric rounded on me. "Do you have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are?" His tone was hard and he regarded me with eyes alight. "They're virtually silent, they have no fear of death and when they've had a bit of our blood their strength can be a challenge." He sounded slightly ashamed at the fact as he added, "Even for me…"

He finished reapplying the dirt and rested the shovel against the metal fence.

"How's your bullet wound?" Sookie asked, changing the subject that was significantly uncomfortable for the vampire.

He stalked over to me, standing close to my body and his fingers danced across my back. Goose bumps prickled over my skin and not only from standing in the cold air in my pyjamas.

"Well, it'll heal a lot faster if Melody here fed me."

"Don't think I'm going to give in easily, Northman," I grumbled in reply, earning a chuckle from the vampire.

He grinned down at me knowingly then glanced at Sookie. "Perhaps Miss Stackhouse could spare me a drop?"

"No chance in hell," she answered immediately.

He smirked. "Maybe the next time you shoot me then." He gestured towards Sookie's house. "I'll walk you back."

Sookie stepped forward and made her way towards the path that led us home. Eric looked at me expectantly, his palm open, offering to take mine. It seemed almost right to do so, like it was where my own hand belonged. I slipped my fingers into his and they fit perfectly, just right. Happy to do so, Eric followed behind Sookie until he caught up beside her, walking beside me with our hands joined.

Sookie spoke up in the silence of the night.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson? That's all I could make out of his thoughts." Her voice was eager. "Maybe that's the person he was working for?"

"Jackson is where he lives," Eric corrected. When Sookie remained quiet, he looked to her and said, "He had a Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?"

I slapped his arm weakly. "Not all of us have been around a thousand years."

"So he's from Jackson?" Sookie asked excitedly. "Do you think that's where Bill is?"

"Eric, we have to go!" I joined in.

The vampire eyed me uncomfortably, his eyes clouded in his own issues. "I can't. Not yet."

"But–"

"The problems of the world consist of more than your missing boyfriend, Sookie. You shouldn't go by yourself; these werewolves are out looking for you." We came to a halt outside of the house. "You're no good to Bill or to me if you're dead."

"How can you expect me to sit around when we finally have a lead?" Sookie asked.

"It'd be morning by the time you get to Jackson," he answered. "If you're planning on rescuing a missing vampire during the daylight I have seriously overestimated your intelligence." He gave her a serious look. "Take the day to think it over."

"Fine," I agreed on her behalf, reluctantly removing my hand from his to stand on the porch steps closer to Sookie. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Eric smirked. "Oh, I don't think so," he argued, his eyes on me. "_You're _not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

His eyes darkened at my disobedience.

"Have you not listened to a word I've said?" he asked angrily. He nodded towards Sookie. "If she wants to risk her ass to save lover boy then she can go right ahead." Eric watched me sternly. "But if you think for one second I'm letting you run off to a pack of werewolves–"

"You don't have a choice, Eric," I replied. "Bill's my friend too. Wherever Sookie goes, I go."

"Then Sookie won't be going anywhere," Eric replied, allowing no room for arguments.

I opened my mouth ready to scream and shout, but Sookie cut me off.

"It's fine, Mel," she insisted, eyeing me as I turned to gawk at her. "I'll be alright on my own."

Eric nodded in agreement and I growled under my breath, turning back to glare at him.

"What?" he smirked confidently, raising a taunting eyebrow. "No kiss goodbye?"

I gave him a _what-do-you-think_ look, rolling my eyes as he only continued to smile at me. I leaned forward, as tall as Eric while standing on the porch steps so I could easily reach him. I gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and quickly pulled away before he got any more ideas.

"Thank you for saving me today."

He nodded in answer as his eyes held only me, not in the least bit affected by Sookie watching from the door.

"Contrary to your own belief, Melody, you are still mine," he said.

I huffed but felt my heart skip at his words. Damn my feelings!

"We'll see," I mumbled, earning a pleased smirk from the vampire.

He looked at me through his eyelashes, looking like a God amongst mortals, handsome and brave.

_My very own protector,_ I thought to myself.

"Stay out of trouble, Miss Ryan, and do us both a favour," Eric said.

In a blink of an eye, Eric was gone, leaving my breaths shallow and my lips dry. Still looking to where Eric had been standing moments ago, I called back to Sookie.

"You only said that to shut him up, right?"

"Of course," she answered. "Pack a bag."


	5. Farewell Bon Temps

_**So I promised myself I'd do the next update at 80 reviews and here I am**_

_**Thank you again for all your kind reviews, please keep them coming**_

_**Word's out that next year mark the final season on True Blood and I couldn't be more heartbroken**_

_**But fear not, my series continues so long as support and readers continue likewise**_

_**Apologies for the short chapter, it's in place as a filler to get the story moving along nicely**_

_**My updates may not be too regular because I start university in two weeks but the more you review the more I'm inclined to do so**_

_**As always, please add my facebook, tumblr, twitter or follow, favourite and review**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll get started on the next right away**_

I walked into Merlotte's ready to sign off for a few days. Our bags were ready and packed at home while I'd gone into work for the both of us. Arlene would not be pleased at the two of us taking time off work like this, but it was important. We had a lead and Sookie was determined to find Bill, and soon.

And she wasn't going anywhere without me.

Nodding to one or two of the usual customers, I made my way out back to tell the guys I wouldn't be around for my shifts. With Sam gone for the last few days, they would have no choice but to accept it, though I would be getting a lot of hate thrown my way. With the money Eric had given her, Sookie had helped to pay for Eggs' funeral this afternoon but who knew if Tara would speak to her. The girls were on rough terms but they were best friends. They'd work through it.

Heading round the corner, I was slightly shocked to see an unexpected face. My handsome boss was currently placing pies onto the serving table before he looked up, noticing me. I stood awkwardly for a moment, both of us just staring in silence. Breathing deeply, I worked up the guts to walk towards him, with an uncomfortable smile on my face.

The last time Sam and I had spoken was on the night of Maryann Forrester's death. After a long and mouth-watering kiss, we'd settled our relationship and mutually agreed to remain friends. But that was before Eric had shagged some low-class whore.

You could say I was still bitter about the subject.

"Hey," I mumbled with a small smile.

He nodded and smiled back a little brighter, "Hey yourself."

I crossed my arms uncomfortably and pointed out the obvious.

"So you're back already?"

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning back against the table. "Turns out I got more than I set out to find."

Clueless, I frowned and stood beside him, ignoring the tingle as my arm touched his own.

"I went to find my biological parents," he said quietly.

I gawked at him. I knew Sam had a complicated past. Sookie had mentioned he'd been adopted when he was a kid but I didn't know much past that. No one did.

"And did you?" I asked. "Find them, I mean?"

He nodded softly. "Yeah, I found them alright." He looked at me. "Mom's a shifter. So's my brother."

I grinned. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, I do," he half-laughed, half-breathed.

I nudged his side playfully, happy that we went straight back to the easiness between us. "You think you'll move out anytime soon then?"

He scoffed, picking up the cutlery tray and walked into the bar.

"I'm more at home with the folks here," he confessed.

"Speaking of which," I started, following behind my boss. "Did you hear about the…well…"

Sam arched an eyebrow then paused, spinning on his heel to face me. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "Jesus, poor Tara. And Andy shot him?"

I shrugged. "Talk about a welcome home, huh?"

Sam eyed me protectively. "What about you though?" he asked carefully. "You ok?" His voice became awkward as he shifted from one foot to the other. "I mean, after that night, I assumed you went to see…"

His voice trailed off, not keen on talking about Eric out loud.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Speaking of which, Sam, me and Sookie are gonna have to take off for a couple more days."

"Ah no, Mels! Not more vampire bullshit?" Sam groaned, crouching down to put away the cutlery tray.

I rushed to explain, "It's nothing to do with Eric really, but Sookie needs some help while she's out in Mississippi and you know me, I don't wanna leave her…" I pouted as Sam stood and faced me, irritation and worry etched over his face. "Come on, Sam. Just two or three days? Please?"

"You know I don't like you wrapped in all this Vampire business, Melody," he muttered, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"But it's for Bill, we have to help him!" I replied, my tone short. "They're my friends, Sam." I moaned, "Wouldn't you do it for me?"

He growled under his breath, "I might have to if ya keep on like this." Sam watched me for a moment and I gave him my best puppy-eyed look, hoping to win him over. He sighed. "Fine, but if you're not careful up there, Mel, so help me–"

"I'll be fine," I giggled, touching his arm reassuringly. Slowly, Sam looked down to where our skin touched. Hesitantly, he placed his own hand over mine and gave a soft smile. He looked back up to me and our eyes met. I resisted the twist and pull in my stomach, wishing I didn't notice how deep his sapphire eyes were.

"You come back to me in one piece, you hear?" he mumbled roughly.

I nodded with a dumb expression while his hand finally fell from mine. Sam snapped out of the gaze and frivolously scrubbed down the counter.

He changed the meaning of his words as he added angrily, "This bar don't need another dead waitress on its hands."

Understanding now, that the feelings he felt for me just days ago had evaporated, I nodded curtly and made towards the door. I bid goodbye to Arlene, who had obviously been listening in on our conversation as she looked somewhat shocked and uncomfortable as she waved to me.

Sam's voice reached me just before I left Merlotte's door.

"Ring me if you need anything!" he yelled, his angry voice wavering as it threatened to sound worried for me.

* * *

Driving in Sookie's car, I decided to give my friend a few hours alone with Tara. Rather than interrupt Eggs' funeral, I'd checked in on Auntie Barbs to make sure she wouldn't worry. When I reached Yuley Farm, I found my guardian sitting on the front steps.

I closed the car door and stomped up to her, a disapproving look on my face as she drew the cigarette away from her lips.

"You know that stuff kills?" I asked.

Auntie Barbs chuckled but dropped the dreaded thing onto the gravel, stomping it out with her foot.

I added irritably, "You promised me you would quit."

She shrugged with a guilty smile on her lips. "It's never too late to try." Auntie Barbs patted the step beside her and I sat down, staring out at the drive.

"You girls having fun living together?" she asked, her voice light and interested. "When you coming home? You're the only company I have, apart from the chickens. Talking to them makes me out to be a lunatic."

I gave her an odd look, amused by her ramblings. "Her boyfriend's been missing, Barbs. We're not playing cards, drinking schnapps til midnight, y'know." Earning a chuckle from the older woman, I took a breath and said, "That's what I wanted to tell you. Sookie and I will be away for a short while."

"Oh?"

"We think Bill might be out in Jackson."

"Melody, I don't know about that…" Her voice sounded anxious. "Your parents wouldn't want you travelling so far away all the time, sweetie. You're so young–"

I touched her arm and gave a reassuring smile. "Auntie Barbs, I'm a grown woman. I'll be in no danger, I promise," I lied. I gave a small shrug. "Besides, Sookie's like my best friend. I can't let her go alone."

After a moment, Barbs gave me one of her loveliest smiles and covered my hand with hers. "Of course you can't, baby." Her eyes wandered over my face. "You remind me so much of your dad."

My heart lurched at her words. Unable to reply, I simply leant against Barbs' arm, content with the silence between us. The only thing that disturbed us was the sound of her throaty post-cigarette coughs.

* * *

The sun was falling low on the horizon when I arrived back at Sookie's home. I parked the car close by, noticing several of our packed bags ready and waiting on the porch. A deep frown set on my face once I saw that the front door had been left wide open. Timidly, I took the steps two at a time and peered inside the house.

Movement caught my eye and sent my heart racing, pounding like a drum. A man clad in jeans and a turquoise slim fitted jumper passed the kitchen opening, and it was certainly not Jason Stackhouse. Biting my lip, I took the awaiting shovel by the door into my hands and gripped it firmly, thankful that Sookie hadn't put it away last night. Quietly, I stalked into the house and made for the kitchen, raising the shovel up high enough to get a good swing in.

Having not heard me, I took my chance and made to hit the tall guy.

A yell came from my mouth as I prepared to hit the intruder with the end of the shovel. At the last second, Sookie ran from the pantry and saw me.

"Mel, don't!"

I froze just as the stranger turned around, wondering who was screaming in his ear. My mouth dropped open and the shovel fell from my grip, hitting the floor with a clunk.

"Alcide?"

He looked just as surprised as I was. His smile grew, his beard neater than the last time I'd seen him. He was as large and muscular as I could remember, but seeing as I'd only really seen his reflection from my seat in Dallas, the build of his body would have taken any girl's breath away.

"Melody, right?" I nodded dumbly and his eyes sparkled with amusement as he glanced at the shovel. "Nice to see you again. I suppose you weren't expecting me either."

"Wait," Sookie spoke up from the other side of the kitchen. "You two know each other?"

I nodded, my eyes still on the man before me. "Eric had Alcide here drive me home from Dallas." I raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Owe Eric another favour?"

Alcide growled to himself. "It's an on-going thing. Been told to take Sookie up to Jackson to help find her vamp boyfriend."

"Bill," Sookie corrected stiffly, sitting down with the cup of coffee she had been holding in her hands. She sipped from it and focused her attention on me. "He already knows about the mind reading. Alcide's gonna find us a way in."

I sat down, Alcide following my movements. "So what, you're friends with the pack or something? I thought werewolves kept secrets from us mere humans," I said in good humour.

Alcide raised an eyebrow at me. "Speak for yourself."

I frowned, unsure of what he meant. Then it hit me.

"No!"

The man snorted at my shock.

"You mean, you're a…"

He chuckled. "I don't tend to brag about it, but yeah," he replied, his amused smile growing, his toothy grin flashing dangerously. "I'm a werewolf."

My mouth remained open wide as I scanned the man, suddenly a bit wary of the guy I'd only met once before in my life. When I finally managed to close my mouth, mentally pinching myself to not be so rude to strangers, I asked, "So you're our way in?"

"I'm the best bet you got," he agreed.

"Friends in high places?" Sookie asked.

"Not exactly," Alcide replied uncomfortably, his mood suddenly lacking. "My ex is banging their leader."

Silence fell between us. The poor man was taking us to see the wolf who stole his girl. That had to sting. Did Eric know about this?

_What does it matter?_ I thought. _He wouldn't care, even if he did._

"Sorry," Sookie offered lamely.

Alcide's eyes darkened as he thought about his ex. "That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost two hundred years without a single human knowing it. Now these sons of bitches have come to town, there's crime spreading out a mile wide."

His head lowered for a moment when he added, "Not to say the rest of us are above violence, just shut the barn door behind you."

I nodded to the blonde. "One of them came after Sookie last night in here."

Alcide's gaze fell on me. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've got their sights on you now. If they want rid of Sookie, you can be damn sure they'll want rid of you too. You got any fight in ya?"

"Plenty," I smirked back.

He smirked back. "You're gonna need it when you face up to Northman. I have orders to keep you here."

"You what?" I balked.

He raised his hands in surrender. "He told me you wouldn't like it. If you want my opinion, I think you're no safer here that you are in Jackson."

"Then let me go with you," I pleaded.

Alcide sighed and looked at me.

"You seem like a real nice girl, Mel," he huffed. "But Northman…"

I growled, "Leave Eric to me. I've had enough of being pushed around by fucking vampires. Time I stood up for myself." I stared him right in the face. "I'm going."

Alcide soon enough gave a firm nod, not questioning me.

"Now that's settled," Sookie smirked, giving me a quick wink, "who wants lunch before we leave?"


	6. Dreams Vs Reality

_**I really hope you like the beginning of this chapter as the POV flips momentarily...**_

_**Thank you so so so much to the reviewers that wished me luck at university, you're all darlings and I couldn't be more pleased to hear from you**_

_**To answer one reviewer, Sookie is used as a character filter on this fanfiction as she is a major part of the series and there is no OC filter available**_

_**But do not fear, she's not about to swoop in anytime soon to steal Mel's man**_

_**So we're coming up to Russell's home scenes which I'm looking forward to writing out, but what would you like to see happen as 'Fighting Kings' moves along?**_

_**Please feel free to add me on any social network site or PM me **_

_**And as ever, review and stay tempted**_

The open window appeared too tempting an opportunity for the Viking. The curtains floated from the inside out, the breeze cool against his skin as Eric floated down toward her bedroom. He could smell her. Practically taste her on his tongue. Just her scent was enough to bring him to a stop outside her window.

As if no invitation was necessary, he entered the home of Barbara Yuley and Melody Ryan, coming to a soft land beside the double bed. Her room was exactly as he imagined it.

Homely, elegant...

And there she was, just waiting for him, wrapped up in the bed sheets like a Christmas present. Eric watched her with a content smile on his lips, though his eyes were ablaze like wildfire coursing through his body.

She looked delectable. Nothing but a thin vest hid her heaving chest from his gaze, her teasing buds pressing against the fabric in rebellion. Her pretty mouth was open, just waiting to be devoured, while her fiery hair was sprawled out over the pillow. The vampire glided across the length of her bed to kneel on the wooden floor, his towering frame leaning over her body until his face was mere inches from her own.

Melody moaned in her sleep almost silently, but the Viking's keen ears could hear the gasps she drew in. It made his lust stir and his trousers to become uncomfortably tight. Interrupting the sweet dream she was experiencing, a soft hand caressed her flushed cheek to bring her back to the world.

Her eyelids fluttered like butterflies, slowly revealing the gem-like eyes to connect with Eric's own.

"Eric," she gasped in delight, dragging her tired body up the bed to stare down at his kneeling body.

The vampire grinned, seeing Melody so happy to see him. It brought him nothing but joy.

"Sweet dreams, my love?" he asked in his musical drawl.

The redheaded woman could only smile back, for his expression was infectious. "Why would I dwell on my dream when reality is just as good?"

Eric chuckled, deep and lustful. "You forgive me then?"

Melody frowned. "For what?"

Her question brought an air of surprise and a look of confusion etched onto the vampire's face.

"You were so hurt just days ago. Now you tell me you have forgotten why?"

"Oh," she replied, looking at the sheets until she remembered, her eyes flashing with amusement. "Yvetta. No, Eric, I haven't forgotten."

Eric's frown deepened. "Then wha–"

Melody cut him off by pressing her small fingers to his sensuous lips. Eric could only look on in astonishment over this beautiful creature. His perfect human.

"Hush," she soothed, trailing her fingers downwards, moving over his chin and down his throat until the palm of her hand was pressed over his heart.

"Make love to me, Eric," she whispered, coaxing ragged breaths from him. His mouth fell and his eyes darkened with the severe desire for such a small thing.

A primal growl took hold of the vampire as he swiftly drew up from his kneeling position, moving to hover over Melody's fragile body. His passion for her consumed his entire being, his heart, his mind, his body. Every touch from her shook the ground beneath him. Every part of him ached for her, not just her body but her soul as well.

He made quick work of her minimal nightwear and soon she was fully exposed below him, every inch of her skin pressing against his clothed body. Melody looked up at him with adoration and love in her eyes, and it made Eric's heart swell.

"What are you doing to me?" He barely realised he'd spoken the words aloud.

Melody drew her hair away from her neck, allowing him access.

"Bite me, Eric," she commanded in her soft voice, causing the length in his jeans to stir. Her doe-like eyes gazed up at him.

"I trust you," she announced.

"How can you?" Eric's reply was sudden, rough from emotion.

"I trust you," his lover repeated. "I love you. You're the only one, Eric. I'm yours."

Every word he had ever wanted to hear from her lips was being whispered, now, lovingly below him. Without hesitation, Eric's fangs appeared and he swiftly bit into her neck. He sucked at her neck while cradling her small body in his arms.

But something wasn't quite right. He had drunk from the woman on many accounts before, and the blood pooling in his mouth, dripping down the inside of his throat, tasted far from as sweet as Melody's.

He pulled away from her soft skin and held the woman away from his body, wanting to see those beautiful eyes. But the face he saw was entirely different, his eyes falling on Yvetta as she gasped loudly, her nails raking over his skin. Her sensual moans brought him back, as did the leg that was tightly hitched against Eric's hip, her own rocking against his in need of friction.

Eric scanned his office in bitter disappointment as the fantasy fell away from his mind like air, unable to grasp it. With a sudden yank, he pulled the Estonian girl away from his body. It felt wrong to hold her body so softly when it was not the body he craved. Feeding from the exotic dancer even made his anger pulse and Eric bit the inside of his cheek.

"Go," he ordered quietly, pushing her to stand on her own two feet before wiping her blood from his lips with the back of his arm.

"I thought we were going to fuck?" Yvetta asked angrily in her strong accent, angry and embarrassed at being rejected so sharply.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Eric bellowed, causing the woman to run from his office in fear of the blonde Viking. Once she was gone, Eric practically fell onto his deck, leaning against it for support as the images of Melody crossed his mind over and over. He felt unsatisfied and frustrated, not to mention confused by his imaginative mind, and needed a distraction. His eyes fell on the keys to Lafayette's car that he'd yet to deliver. Slowly, Melody's smile creeped into the back of his mind, her body bare and slick with want.

Now was as good a time as any…

* * *

The smell of tomato sauce wafted throughout the apartment and I took a deep breath. The pasta was about ready but the kitchen was so badly stocked, I was having trouble serving up dinner for when Sookie and Alcide return. The two had gone to Lou Pine's, Mississippi's oldest werewolf bar, according to Alcide. They'd gone for information on Bill, if they could get any, while Sookie would do her best to search through the werewolves' thoughts. I had insisted on going but to no avail. I was on thin ice as it was. Alcide wanted me in no more danger than necessary after I'd bargained with him to come to Jackson, so for tonight, I had the job of cooking dinner like some middle aged housewife.

"Where..the hell…are the dishes?" I grumbled, opening every cupboard in the kitchen until finally I found a pile of bowls. I pulled them out and placed them on the counter. "These'll have to do."

Just as I was dishing up, the door slammed open and in came Sookie and Alcide.

"How'd it go?" I called out, walking round the corner to see them.

Alcide looked pissed off while Sookie was shooting him a sympathetic look.

"Sit down and take your shirt off," she ordered him.

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"Just do it," she shouted back to him, cutting off any room for argument as she reached me by the kitchen counter.

"Is he ok?" I asked, looking over at the werewolf.

Sookie mumbled, "He got into a fight when one of the wolves got a little handsy." Sookie carried on her movements of opening and closing drawers. "Is there any cotton wool in this place?"

"Yeah," I answered, moving to lead her into the en-suite bathroom, having remembered seeing some on the side. "Are you alright, Sook?"

She smiled, thankful that I was checking up on her before returning to Alcide's bedroom. His apartment was small and almost empty after his ex moved out. Sookie and I were sharing his bed while Alcide was temporarily taking the couch.

No complaint came from the werewolf when Sookie began to make sure the wounds he'd gotten were clean.

"Did you get anything out of them?"

"What, before or after they started kicking the shit outta me?" Alcide growled at me. His eyes met mine and quickly they appeared apologetic. "Sorry, Mel."

I waved him off while Sookie added, "Don't take it personally. The Were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's in fact, so I know it's strong."

"Werewolves doing V goes against everything we stand for," Alcide grumbled. "Is the rest of the pack into that shit?"

"The ones who took Bill, at least."

He scoffed, "Like I need more reasons to hate him. Ow!" he complained against the pain.

"Sorry," Sookie apologised, lifting the soaked cotton wool away. "So is Debbie your ex-girlfriend?"

Alcide remained quiet until he revealed, "She was my fiancé. She moved out a month ago."

"A month?" I repeated. "And you still haven't gotten new furniture?"

The werewolf glared at me from across the bedroom. "I haven't had time for it."

"So do you ever hear from her?"

"My sister Janice does. She runs a beauty parlour and Debbie still goes there to get her hair done."

"What a bitch," I muttered, catching Alcide's attention. "No pun intended."

As Sookie continued to rub Alcide's wounded back, silence fell in the apartment. Alcide stretched his neck to watch Sookie, who slowly came to a stop. The two just stared at each other for a while. It looked kind of intense so I kept my mouth shut and averted my eyes.

Until all of a sudden, Sookie's mobile started to ring. She raced towards the counter where she'd thrown it as soon as they'd arrived and answered.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Silence returned to the apartment and I leant against the wall, sighing and looking at the time on the wall. I was really starting to miss my bed…

"Bill?" Sookie asked anxiously, causing mine and Alcide's heads to snap up.

"Are you hurt? I know the werewolves have you," she reassured him. Her face was a concoction of anger and worry for the man she loves. Then all of a sudden, her expression dropped to one of disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up?" She swallowed and mumbled, "The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you…"

After waiting for his answer, she said with uncertainty, "You have to say that. Someone's listening."

I watched on, my heart aching to comfort my friend when tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Bill…"

I could hear a voice at the other end of the line but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"That's not true," Sookie sobbed. She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

A moment later, the line went dead and Sookie numbly stared at the phone. She gasped for breath as she cried, the sound of heartbreak clear in her sobs. I rushed from my place to envelop her in my arms, clutching her to me as she held onto me as if she were falling to pieces.

"Shh…shh…" I soothed her, rubbing her back as her tears stained my blouse. "Come on," I whispered, coaxing her towards the bed where I sat her down and grabbed a box of tissues. She snatched one and wiped at her eyes.

"What did he say?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"All this stuff…" she sniffed, pausing now and then as she explained the phone call. "He said that he's left his life in Bon Temps behind…H-How him being in my life causes nothing but pain. He said he doesn't wanna be found." She looked up at Alcide hopefully and stressed the words, "What does he mean 'he doesn't wanna be found'?"

Alcide raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure he means he doesn't wanna see you anymore."

"Alcide!" I scolded.

"That isn't what he said," Sookie insisted tearfully, drying her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, what do you think he said?"

"I dunno what he said, I just know that isn't the man I love!"

"Well," Alcide huffed, moving next to Sookie, "Maybe the man you loved never existed except in your head?"

"Alcide, if you don't shut the fuck up…" I growled at him, hugging Sookie to my side.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"What?" he protested. "All I know is no matter how well you think you know somebody, they can still turn around and kick you right in the nutsack."

"I don't have a nutsack," Sookie sobbed quietly, "and Bill has risked everything for me!"

I stood up from the bed to allow Alcide room next to the blonde.

"I can't believe he broke up with me over the phone!" she cried.

Alcide looked at her, surprise covering his face.

"How many relationships you been in?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well, all I'm saying is," he soothed, "there's no nice way of getting out of these things."

Seeing her helpless and heartbroken, I saw something shift in Alcide's eyes. Whether it was him feeling uncomfortable or if was a natural urge to protect, Alcide, opened his arm and drew Sookie against his bare chest. I watched from a distance as Sookie snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Oh my God, you're so warm!" she half-gasped.

"Sorry," he apologised lamely.

"It's ok," she replied, her voice returning to normal gradually. "I'm just not used to it."

"It's a werewolf thing. We run hot."

I could have told him that just by looking at the man.

_Now's not the time, Mel,_ I scolded myself. But I had to admit, Sookie couldn't have been wrapped up in the arms of a hotter guy right about now.

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu," Sookie mumbled, causing Alcide to chuckle. He rubbed a tear from under her eye, moving his hand to cup her cheek gently. Sookie stared up into his big, warm eyes as he held onto her tightly.

_Uh oh._

"Sookie," I quickly interrupted, bringing their attention back to me and automatically drawing away from each other's embrace. "You wanna get some sleep maybe?"

The blonde woman nodded and Alcide took it at his cue to make himself comfortable on the couch. He paused next to me and looked at Sookie.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," he promised us, earning a smile from Sookie. He stared down at me and gave what appeared to be a thankful nod. The situation was awkward enough without two single, heartbroken people getting too comfortable with each other.

Once Alcide left, I made towards the suitcase to pull out a set of pyjamas for me and for Sookie, bringing hers over to the bed.

I tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear and wiped her cheek. She smiled at me gratefully and sniffed.

"You want the left side or the right?"


	7. Undercover

**Well guys, I can only apologise for the very late update but I do have a good excuse**

**Its my first week at Lincoln University ladies and gents so very busy, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten my favourite duo**

**I hope you like this chapter, I think it really develops the plot, especially between Eric and Melody**

**Please continue to review and check out facebook, tumblr, twitter**

**Thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed, can't wait to hear from every single one of you**

**As always, review, be happy and stay Tempted**

"Do we have any pepper?" I asked.

Alcide opened a cupboard and threw me the pepper grinder. I caught it easily and thanked him, ready to tuck into the omelette he'd made for me. He was still wearing his dressing gown, whereas I'd woken up in the early hours of the morning thanks to poor Sookie crying in her sleep. I let her be once I had smelt Alcide's cooking.

Soon enough, the door opened to reveal an already dressed Sookie. The two of them shared a look of silence before she joined me at the table where I was minding my own business, tucking into breakfast.

"So what time do you girls wanna head back to Bon Temps?" Alcide asked while cooking his own breakfast. Sookie glared at him from her seat. "You know, since you're not looking for that asshole anymore."

"I still plan on finding him," she answered, snatching the orange juice carton to pour herself a glass.

"Ok, doormat…"

"I'm not a doormat!" she argued. "I just want him to say it to my face."

I touched my friend's arm and murmured, "You don't have to put yourself through it, Sook."

"Yeah, he's hurt you enough," Alcide agreed.

Sookie jumped up from the table to stand in front of him. "I think he's in trouble," she argued. Alcide gave her a doubtful look so she continued. "Maybe I'm wrong but he can look me in the eye and tell me it's over. Then I'll let him rot."

"If you're looking for closure, just let it go," Alcide insisted. "Move on."

"Says the man who's cooking breakfast in a wok because he's too sad to buy a new frying pan," I mumbled under my breath.

He pointed the spatula at me, "Hey, whose side are you on, anyhow?"

I raised my hands in surrender.

"I need more information," Sookie said. "Take me to that engagement party tonight."

I frowned, "Whose engagement party?"

Sookie nodded towards Alcide. "Turns out Debbie's making it official with that Were."

"Oh," I mumbled sympathetically. "Alcide–"

"No fucking way," he protested angrily, his eyes moving to me. "I've paid my debt to your fucking boyfriend, I'm done!"

"Hey!"

"I know you're still hurting over Debbie but seeing her with those creeps might help you get over her," she tried to persuade him.

"Are you two insane, or something?" he growled. "Showing up there would just be asking to get our asses kicked," he threw the spatula down, tipping his omelette onto his plate, "again! You girls go if you wanna. Don't put your shit on me."

He stormed out the kitchen and Sookie turned to me and shrugged.

"You in?"

I smiled. "Always," I promised but cringed. "But somehow I don't think we're getting in looking like we do." I looked down to my blue and white frilly pyjamas and arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't worry about that," she smirked, a hand on her hip as she sipped her orange juice. "I got an idea."

* * *

The knock on the door brought the two of us out of the bedroom to answer it with nervous expressions. Sookie reached for the handle and suddenly her perkiness returned in full force. The woman behind the door was tall and blonde, wearing light jeans and a striking blue vest. She wasn't pretty but beautiful in a strong way. Very much like her brother.

"You must be Janice," Sookie greeted with a grin on her face.

"And you're Sookie Stackhouse?" The woman's eyebrow arched while Sookie replied with an eager nod. "Thank you Jesus. I mean I'd settle for a hooker to get my brother's mind of that bitch Debbie Pelt but you are cute and sweet!"

Alcide's sister pulled her beauty case inside and wrapped Sookie up in a firm hug. She turned to me and smirked. "You must be the other one, Melody, was it?"

"Nice to meet you," I replied out of politeness. Janice looked me up and down.

"Well, aren't you a little beauty!" Her words unconsciously brought an embarrassed smile to my lips.

Quickly shrugging of the compliment, the red soon fell from my cheeks once we were sat down in the kitchen. Janice began to unload her bags, placing products and clothes about the place.

"Thanks for coming over."

"When you called I was just checking my horoscope. Do you know what it said?" she asked rhetorically. "Things are looking up for somebody close to you. Nailed it."

Sookie grimaced slightly. "Don't get too excited. We're just working with Alcide for the time being."

Janice smirked. "Well, you girls don't look like you work in construction to me."

I laughed lightly. "We need to find someone that's gone missing and Alcide has…inside information, shall we say, about the folks that have him."

Janice looked at me knowingly and Sookie rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"We called you because we need to get into Lou Pine's without standing out."

Janice nodded and pointed at the blonde. "You need to look the part," she said, catching the drift. "That's my specialty."

She turned to me and her manicured nails trailed through my locks. "God, if I could get my hands on your hair…" She tilted her head. "You sure you don't wanna keep it red for tonight?"

I shrugged. "I figured being a redhead would make me look like a good girl in the wrong neck of the woods. I wanna look like I could kick some serious ass."

"You probably could anyhow, Mel," Sookie giggled.

Janice turned to her boxes of beauty products. She pulled out a long, wavy black wig and chucked it at me to catch. I smirked as I shifted my fingers through the locks. I had always wanted to know what I'd look like with dark hair.

"Alright, let's dig out some temporary tattoos for you girls." She picked up a book, licked her finger to turn the page and glanced at Sookie. "So there ain't no chance of anything happening between you and my big brother?"

"Never say never…" I mumbled, my eyes playful as I regarded Sookie.

She gave me a half-hearted glare before replying, "I'm not really looking and he's still hung up on his ex."

"Finding out about her engagement party tonight didn't exactly help matters," I added, being told all about it by Sookie the night before.

The beautician paused. "Yeah right, engagement party," Janice said awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, confused.

Janice tried to recover but Sookie had already grown curious.

"Ah yeah, that's right. The engagement party," she spoke. I glanced at Sookie from across the table and noticed the intense look in her eye as she stared at Janice.

She was listening in…

"How'd you girls and my brother find out about it?"

"Erh, Hollis told us last night," Sookie answered.

I watched Sookie stare at the woman until she finished talking. Then she asked, "But if Alcide still loves Debbie, don't you think he should go and try to talk her out of it?"

Janice picked a temporary tattoo out of the collection and began to line it up right across Sookie's shoulder blades.

"No, he should not! My physic told him point blind that if he stayed with Debbie, he would get himself killed. Did he listen? No. Instead she ended up dumping his ass."

"Why stay with her so long?" I asked.

Janice pressed the temporary tattoo against the girl's skin. "She was his first love," she revealed, almost sounding bored. "Never met anybody else so alive, yada yada, all that shit…"

I swallowed and bit my bottom lip.

"But how many bullets are you gonna take for somebody? How bad has a person gotta treat ya til you realise feeling alive just ain't enough, y'know?" Janice said. My throat went dry and I thought of Eric and all the things he'd said, all the hurt he'd caused me and the people I'd grown to love. "You stay like that," she added, "you ain't getting out alive."

* * *

I itched under my wig until Sookie's hand slapped mine away.

"Don't fiddle, you'll ruin it."

I huffed. "Sorry, it's a bit uncomfortable Sook. And if you hadn't noticed," I gestured to my entire body, "I'm not exactly used to looking like some trashy, biker whore."

Sookie giggled but spun my body to face the long bedroom mirror. "Well, I think you look hot."

I scoffed in reply but took a moment to take in our sudden change in appearance. Sookie's outfit suited her all too well. She had gone from sweet, innocent Sookie to hardcore Goth-girl. Her sharp cheekbones went perfectly with the black bob wig Janice had supplied, while her small frame fitted perfectly into some leather pants and a corset styled crop top.

Like Sookie, enough of my body was on show to reveal the temporary tattoos that decorated my skin. The dark long wig I wore sat well with my black lips and smudgy eyes. Like Sookie, I wore a corset, black and blood red but accompanied by a short leather skirt that showed far too much leg for my liking. But looking at my reflection returned the smirk of a confident, no bull-shit kinda girl and soon my uneasiness drifted away. I clenched my gloved fists, feeling at home in my undercover get-up.

If only Eric could see me now.

"Girls?" the familiar voice called out as the door slammed shut.

"In here," I yelled, taking one final look at the two of us before taking a deep breath to turn and meet Alcide's gaze as he turned the corner.

Alcide's eyes instantly fell on my usually blonde friend. "Wow," he breathed out, giving her an appreciative once over before looking over to me, smiling confidently. "I guess my sister took to you."

Sookie moved straight onto business and stepped forward. "Debbie's getting initiated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V."

The smile instantly fell from Alcide's face. "Shut the fucking door? Debbie's a blood-head, how'd you find out?"

Sookie looked at him as if it were obvious. "I went poking around in Janice's brain."

Alcide dumped his shopping on the side table and rubbed at his forehead.

"Alcide, your sister obviously didn't tell you to protect you," I tried to soothe him. "You're way better off–"

"Then why'd you go and tell me?" Alcide yelled at Sookie.

"Because I know you still care about Debbie, no matter what she did to you and I figured you'd wanna know if she were in danger!"

Alcide growled and punched the wall, earning dust clouds to fly away from the impact. "She's gonna let those fucking mongrels brand her! V's the only reason, it's gotta be."

"Course it is," I added, "but maybe it's not too late for you to get through to her?"

"You can stop her from ruining her life."

Our words only frustrated the werewolf more as he ran his rough hands through his slick hair. He sighed and huffed, the weight of the news heavy on his shoulders.

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" I asked cautiously, catching his stare as he raised his head. "We probably won't get in otherwise."

"Fine," he stated bluntly.

Sookie grinned thankfully.

"But we'll have to go in separately though. Might be able to fool them in that get-up but they're just gonna beat the shit outta me."

When Alcide looked at me, frustrated and fuming, I mouthed him a 'thank you' which seemingly calmed him a little, taking in the two of us dressed up like were-bitches. He knew we were putting ourselves at risk. He was a good enough guy to know that we wouldn't stand a chance on our own if things didn't go to plan, and he couldn't just sit back and watch.

He growled to himself and turned on the spot. "Be ready in an hour."

* * *

Sookie looked at me anxiously as we waited in line at Lou Pine's. We were surrounded by hairy bikers and girls covered head to toe in tattoos, and not temporary ones like ours I guessed. The night air was cold but once we got to the door and the bouncer let us through, heavy metal and roars of masculinity hit us like a wave. Alcide and I had come to the decision that I'd stay close to Sookie. She couldn't hear my thoughts, putting me at a significant disadvantage, but putting me beside Alcide all night would draw unnecessary attention from those who knew him.

We headed out into the middle of the floor slowly. Sookie turned slightly to glance at Alcide, the far off look in her eyes telling me he was speaking to her from across the busy room. She snapped back to me and gave me a reassuring smile. A quick nod from me sent us straight into character and straight towards the bar.

The two of us squeezed between some beefy looking guys, creating a slight distance between us to ward off any suspicion. I waved at the barman and called up for a drink. When he shoved it towards me, I cringed at the dark looking liquor.

"You gonna drink that?" A loud voice shouted in my ear. I looked to see a large, bald biker with a ginger scruffy beard looking pointedly at the drink. Without hesitation, I took the glass and gave a quick toast to the guy before shooting it down. I did my best not to squirm after the burning taste hit the back of my throat. The werewolf looked on in admiration before his eyes trailed down towards my cleavage.

"Let's get you another," he said, taking the bottle from the barman to fill my glass up himself. I glanced at Sookie next to me. The poor girl was doing shots herself next to a dark haired biker. Before I could register, the Were had passed me the glass and clinked his own against it, gulping it down thirstily. With no other choice, I did the same, my eyes squeezed shut before I gave a yell, slamming the glass back down on the bar.

The Were nodded appreciatively and slammed his hand against my back in comradeship.

"I ain't seen you around before, what's your name, creampuff?"

The stench of alcohol on his breath made me shudder before I pulled a name out of a hat. In the best accent I could muster, I replied.

"Roxanne. I'm new to these parts," I said. When his eyes flickered over me, not overly believing, I brought my hand to his shoulder and rubbed it as seductively as possible, no matter how disgusted I felt. "Mind showing a girl how to have a good time?"

The friends that surrounded him gave a sickening laugh as the large man smirked back at me. I tried to smile back but even touching this guy gave me the creeps.

"Follow me," he said, his voice noticeably lower than before as he pushed away from the stool and made for the back room. Panic rose in my chest as I made to follow the werewolf until another chest hit mine with a thud. It was firm, not huge and wobbly like the guy that was dragging me. I looked up to see the handsome face of Alcide Herveaux.

"This one's with me," he told the Were firmly, no room for arguments. The large guy looked at him irritably, but no look of recognition registered in his expression.

"I saw her first, man!" the werewolf protested.

Alcide arched his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You wanna go a few rounds? Cause I ain't letting you touch her." The sound of authority got through to the werewolf and a look of fear sparked in his eye. There was no question that Alcide could take him, especially under the influence of alcohol which was clear from his uncoordinated movements. The Were flung my arm from his grip as he drunkenly stumbled away, giving Alcide one last glare.

"Fine," he half spat. "Prefer the one by the bar. She'd be more fun than your whore anyway."

Alcide growled at the biker and stepped forward, only stopping when my palm pressed firmly against his chest.

"Leave it, Alcide," I murmured to him, looking from him to the biker until he finally stumbled away from us. I hadn't realised Alcide was holding my body close to his until he let me go, his soft eyes staring down at me.

"You ok?" he asked carefully, quiet enough so it was just between us.

I nodded quickly but looked to the bar. "Alcide, Sookie…"

He followed my gaze to find a woman yelling at Sookie. Our friend looked like she had no escape and we were instantly spurred into action. Alcide took my hand in his large one to pull me along, reaching the bar and the two women.

"Oh yeah?" The woman said when she was in hearing distance. "And who the fuck are you?"

"She's with me, Debbie," Alcide spoke from behind her, causing the woman to turn. Sookie and I stared at the two. I shifted from Alcide to Sookie, touching her arm to check on her. We watched on as the exes had it out.

"Who the fuck invited you?"

Alcide ignored her. "Look what you've done to yourself."

She shrugged, laughing to herself. "Finally got free of you. I've never been happier in my life."

Alcide stared at her painfully. "I still care about you! You think the Mississippi pack will let you back in after you've–"

"I don't need your pussy pack!" she yelled at him, earning smirks from the others. "And I was fucking Coot when I was still with you!"

"This ain't about us," Alcide argued.

"Like hell," Debbie laughed angrily, turning to face Sookie and I. "You came here with two fucking skanks? Just to make me jealous?"

"Skank?" Sookie sneered. "Coming from you, that's just funny."

"Sookie," Alcide scolded from the back.

Debbie only laughed more. "You did not just say that to me at my own fucking party?"

I stepped forward angrily, trying to get through to the woman.

"Alcide came here, despite every good reason in the world not to, because he believes the woman he fell in love with is still in there somewhere!" I glanced from Alcide then back to Debbie. "He's willing to risk his life just to get you to hold onto her, even if he doesn't get to!"

Debbie turned to Alcide with a withdrawn expression.

"It isn't too late," Alcide pleaded. "We can get out of here right now…"

The look on her face seemed as if his words were tempting her. But the appearance of a figure behind Alcide changed her expression for the worse. A strong arm slid possessively over her shoulders and an authoritive voice was directed towards Alcide.

"What the fuck is this?"

Alcide sighed and looked at him warily. "Just a conversation, Coot."

I looked between the two men and couldn't help but think Debbie had made the biggest mistake of her life by not taking up Alcide's offer right at that moment. Her bravado automatically soured as Coot held her to him. He was strong and handsome but had a craze look in his eyes.

"Well she's all done with you, Herveaux," Coot said on behalf of Debbie. "She went and found herself a real wolf."

Alcide's temper roared as the werewolf faced up to him.

"Come on, let's do this shit," Cooter growled in his face.

"Leave him alone, Coot," Debbie laughed. "Let him stay. He needs to see this. He ain't ever gonna let us be, baby, til he understands I'm with you for good."

Her words pulled Coot away, getting the wolf to rub his face against her own. When he stuck his tongue down her throat, Alcide watched mournfully before looking to us. I could see the pain in his eyes, but seeing Debbie like this, just proved that Janice was right. This girl was a lost cause, as she proved when she licked the length of the werewolf's face.

I stepped forward and waved my outstretched hand towards Alcide.

"Come on," I murmured, understanding his need to get away from the two. Only half aware, he took my hand and I led him over to the far side of the room, standing by the wall between Sookie and Alcide. We watched at the werebitch was lifted and carried over the heads of the werewolves, her clothing being stripped from her as they guided her over towards the stage.

"Coot," Sookie spoke to us, revealing what she'd gained from tonight. "He was one of the ones that took Bill."

Suddenly, a pale figure appeared on the stage, wearing blacked-out sunglasses and a leather jacket. He stood behind Debbie as she was guided onto the stage, clad in nothing but her underwear until the pale man placed what looked like a wolf fur coat over her slick skin.

"Who is that?" Sookie asked.

"Russell Edgington," he replied, a deep frown on his face at seeing Russell on stage. The sight of the man sent the wolves around us howling, going crazy with excitement. Russell pushed Debbie onto her knees where she remained there, warm in her fur coat. When he raised his palms, the crown suddenly kneeled, silent before him.

Russell Edgington began to speak in a language, an announcement to the werewolves which they replied to him in the same language, all as one.

The man pulled down his sleeve to reveal his bare arm. Suddenly, fangs extracted from his mouth and a Were with a tray of shot glasses stood before him.

"What's a vampire doing in a wolf den?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

Alcide appeared just as confused. "Why are they submitting to this fanger?"

The vampire bit into his wrist, allowing blood to pour. The rich coloured blood dripped into the shot glasses like thick wine from a bottle. The men watched, entranced and eager, as if they were addicts awaiting their next hit.

"Oh my god," Sookie realised.

"He's the one that supplies them," I murmured.

"Holy shit…" Alcide mumbled.

Werewolves grabbed a shot glass each. Debbie looked up at the vampire as he spoke to her teasingly, blood still around his mouth.

"Oh, not tonight pumpkin!" Russell spoke. "Otherwise your brand won't last."

His fangs retracted and soon he wiped around his mouth with a napkin. He raised his hands and the werewolves automatically sat back up straight.

"Tonight you continue the grand tradition of expanding our pack," Russell declared to the entire room. The three of us watched as a woman passed us with a tray of blood-filled glasses, unaffected by our lack of enthusiasm. "My contribution is but a small token of gratitude for our collaboration throughout the ages."

The wolves howled at this, slamming their fists in the air.

"The ages?" Sookie whispered to us.

"Drink!" Russell commanded and the wolves tipped back the shot glasses, practically licking every morsel from the containers. The pack roared and laughed deliriously while their master applauded them with his own chuckle.

"Now," he called to them. "I will leave you amongst your own to celebrate." With that, Russell left the stage and passed the crowd, removing himself from our sight as the pack screamed and yelled in anticipation.

Coot took to the stage with a bunch of others, and we could only watch on as they held a willing Debbie, keeping her still as one wolf took hold of the brand and pressed it against her skin. The sizzling sound of her skin melting mixed with her screams of pain.

Alcide growled, pain evident in his own eyes. "Fucking dumb bitch!"

Sookie and I turned to each other as we saw how much this was affecting our friend. Coot's yells of happiness brought the rest of the wolves to cheer.

"This is so fucking wrong!" Alcide yelled to us.

Debbie tearfully fell to the floor, whining as the searing pain continued.

Coot moved to the side and yanked off his wife beater. Just as he unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans, a dark furred wolf took his place and moved over to Debbie. He began to slick her brand while the pack began to howl all around us. Glasses smashed onto the floor and I watched fearfully. People's skin began to tremble and one or two people seemed to disappear out of my line of sight. Looking carefully, their eyes burned red as they undressed.

"What's happening?" I yelled over their howls.

"Are they all shifting?" Sookie asked Alcide, anxious of the crowd around us.

We watched Alcide where he stood in front of us.

"You need to get out of here!" he called to us. More and more wolves appeared around us.

Alcide span round to reveal his glowing red eyes. He growled at us as we stood frozen with fear.

"Girls, get out!" he shouted at us.

"We can't–"

"Run!" he barked. I felt a hand grab mine and I was yanked away from our friend, Sookie then leading me towards the door. We raced towards it, darting around the shifting men and women. Amongst all the commotion, Sookie's hand left mine and I was caught around the werewolves with one familiar face in front of me.

The large werewolf Alcide had saved me from now stood before me, a sickening smirk plastered over his large, trembling face. I gasped as I watched the Were shift from man to wolf before my eyes. In one large pounce, I was knocked to the floor by the red-furred beast, jaws snapping close to my face as I struggled to push it as far away from my skin as possible. I screamed into the air but it was barely heard over the howls echoing against the walls. Sharp teeth snapped dangerously close as his glowing red eyes stared into my own, blocking out any sign of rescue.

* * *

The Viking fled from Fangtasia, leaving his progeny behind in the clutches of the magister. The vampire came to a sudden pause. He felt the guilt of Pamela caught in his own mess. She was taken, tortured this very minute for his own crime of selling V, under Queen Sophie-Anne's orders, but none the less, this was his fault.

But a new feeling shuddered through his body, swelling his heart with a sudden fear. Eric could not establish whether the fear was his own or another's. A rush took over him, pulling his mind from his progeny to another that he cared for. Eric's face was contorted with pain as he realised that Melody was in trouble and she was scared beyond anything he had felt in over a thousand years. His mind was clouded with the sudden need to see her, to help her. The fear she felt continued, twisting in his gut as if it were his own. And he did feel fear, more that than he'd care to admit, and the fear was for her.

He sped in the direction of Yuley Farm, keen on seeing her face and tearing apart the thing that caused her so much grief. But he was greeted with nothing but the old house, dark from its emptiness. He could neither feel nor hear her presence close by but he checked anyway.

Eric took the steps two at a time as he crushed the many cigarette buds beneath his leather shoes. With a clenched fist, he knocked loudly and yelled for her, cursing the fact he didn't think to get an invite to Melody's home before now. If he had, she would already be in his arms by now. And that thought brought only relief and excitement to the vampire, uncaring that his feelings were getting the better of him.

"Melody!" he yelled, anger seeping into his voice at the lack of answer. "Melody, you in there?"

No answer came, nor a light switch flicked as he disturbed the peaceful silent air. Eric growled to himself as his eyebrows crowded his eyes. Breathing deeply, he tried to feel for her presence, but he already knew where the human was. Anger bubbled in his chest and he gritted his teeth, seething at her disobedience. It seemed a trip to Mississippi was in order.


	8. Few Too Many

_**Hey ladies and gents, thank you again for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming for more chapter updates**_

_**To the 'guest' that told me to take Sookie down off the filter, my answer is no**_

_**I have explained this previously; she is a main character in this series and as there is no OC filter, she remains, especially when not everyone read Eric/Sookie relationships**_

_**Please check out my author page for all social network links **_

_**Apologies for the smaller chapter, it's mainly an important filler, but I'm so excited to write the following chapters, so much more happens!**_

_**Let me know what you'd like to see happen, concerning Russell, Mel/Eric, Alcide Bill and Sookie - the more detailed review the better**_

_**As always folks, enjoy, review and stay tempted**_

The wolf's sharp teeth snapped towards my throat. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I inched my head to the side, trying to get as far away from the werewolf's jaws as possible. His weight was bearing down on me, making it hard to breathe. My fists were tangled in the dog's fur, desperate to keep him at a distance.

A yelp came and the weight of the wolf was lifted. My eyes followed the dog as he was kicked away. A hand shot down towards me and I grabbed at it gratefully, only realising that it was Alcide who had rescued me from a gruesome end. His arm swiftly supported my weight as we raced towards the exit, hopeful the wolf would bring no attention to our escape. Fresh air filled my lungs but we continued to run until we reached the van. Inside, Sookie was waiting with an expression of relief.

Alcide yanked open Sookie's door and guided my body in with a slight lift before running towards the driver's side. He got in, started the engine and rammed his foot against the pedal.

Sookie's small hands checked me over.

"What the hell happened back there? Are you ok?"

I nodded, barely able to get my breath back. "Got thrown by a wolf. Alcide got there just in time." I looked to him, an expression of relief plastered over my pale skin while Alcide's furious eyes remained on the road.

"Why were they all shifting?" Sookie spoke loudly over the rev of the engine. The jerky movements of the speeding van clashed our bodies side by side. "You almost shifted!"

"I couldn't help it," Alcide barked, his voice rough, trying to stay in control. "Once the energy starts rolling it takes over."

"You turning into a dog wasn't part of the plan, Alcide," I muttered.

"Hey, you're lucky we got out alive!" he yelled back. He took one look at my face before slamming his palm against the wheel. "Fuck!"

"Listen, I know it was terrible for you–"

"You don't know anything!" Alcide snarled at Sookie.

"I know that if you don't slow down, you're gonna kill us," Sookie yelled back, "and I am not gonna die because of your shitty girlfriend and a Mississippi pothole!"

Alcide promptly pulled over, causing our bodies to jerk forwards with Sookie's hand in front of my tired body to keep me in my seat. Silence shrouded us until Sookie sighed heavily, looking at a pissed off Alcide.

"I had to be mean to make you listen," she explained. "I'm sorry."

His voice was gruff. "She wasn't always shitty." He looked at us. "We used to be great together, when she weren't drinking or cheating. She used to play horseshoes with my dad, help my mom plant tomatoes..."

"But tonight she was half naked in a wolf skin getting branded," I added.

Alcide had no answer to that.

Sookie sat forward and demanded, "Tell me more about Russell Edgington."

Alcide sighed, "He's just some rich vampire."

"I gotta talk to him," Sookie insisted.

Alcide sharply turned to her. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"The brand, the blood, the vampire…He knows where Bill is," Sookie said. "Or he knows who knows."

I looked at Sookie. "If we find him, maybe we'll find Bill?" My enthusiasm brought Alcide and I to blows.

"You've gotta be shitting me," he growled, pointing a finger at me. "I promised Eric I'd keep Sookie safe on this damn trip. You ain't even supposed to be here, Mel! Getting you killed would make me a dead man with Northman." He glared at us. "You girls ain't going anywhere near him."

I looked to Sookie, surprised to see her biting her lip, not keen to argue with the wolf.

For the drive back home to Alcide's place, there was complete silence. Squished in the front, Sookie and I used each other for support, resting our heads one on top of the other. The clock was ticking well into the night and my arms were trembling with exhaustion from holding a wolf above me like some heavyweight champion.

Finally, we got home, and not one of us spoke to the other. Sookie and I headed straight for the bedroom and the blonde waitress slammed the door shut as a statement to Alcide that she was not happy with his decision. I flung my body down onto the bed. How many times in the past few months had I almost been killed on the spot?

Sookie quickly got changed in the bathroom before joining me on the bed, her head propped up by her elbow.

"We've gotta find out where this Russell lives," she said, speaking her thoughts out loud. "He's got something to do with Bill gone missing, I know it."

I rolled onto my side to face my friend, touching her arm with a smile. "We'll find him, Sook. Whatever it takes."

She returned my smile warmly.

"I never thanked you, Mel."

I frowned. "For what?"

She shrugged, settling back on the mattress. "All this time, you've been there for me," she looked at me, "even after all you've been through. I can't tell you what that means to me." She took my hand in hers and squeezed. "If Gran were here, she'd be real happy that you're taking care of me."

We laughed and I nudged her with my shoulder. "I think you take care of me just as much as I look after you." My laughter died down and I looked at her solemnly. "God knows how my life would've turned out if I hadn't moved to this crazy town of ours."

She grinned at me, resting her head next to my shoulder as we lay on the double bed, thinking about how mad our lives were but being friends gave us some sort of stability, able to survive.

Before I knew it, Sookie and I had fallen asleep next to each other. Well into the night, angry voices came from the next room. The raised voices were getting louder by the minute, forcing my peaceful slumber away. I sat up, noticing Sookie had woken up too. When I realised it wasn't Sookie fighting with Alcide over Russell Edgington, I focused in on the owners to realise the voices belonged to Alcide and none other than the bitch we had had the pleasure of meeting just hours earlier.

As silent as possible, Sookie pushed off the bed and made her way towards the bedroom door. I remained on the bed, too exhausted and bruised to pick a fight with Alcide's crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Give me back the fucking key–" Alcide's muffled voice sounded.

"Shut up!" Debbie screamed. "Don't tell me what to do, it's my fucking key. I'll use it whenever I want!"

"You walked out on me. You got no right!"

"We'd still be together if you weren't so weak."

"Keep it down!"

"Don't tell me to keep it down! I don't give a shit about the neighbours."

I grabbed the pillow and shoved it over the side of my head, muffling the noise as I tried to get some sleep. This was one fight Alcide and Sookie could fight together. For now, I needed some z's.

* * *

The next morning we were on the road by eleven, driving towards a meeting place on a closed road. Alcide had set up a time and place with the Mississippi packmaster, the alpha wolf that kept all the others in line. We pulled over at the side of the road to see an older man, waiting with a grumpy look on his face. One look from Sookie gave me a bad feeling this guy wasn't about to give us anything useful.

"What's this about, Alcide?" the packmaster's voice called out to us.

Alcide came to a stop in front of the man. Sookie and I stood behind him, wary of the glare the packmaster was sending our way.

"Sir, we got a serious problem with Coot's gang. Like I told you over the phone, Colonel Flood, these ain't some ordinary Were-junkies running on the streets," he said. "I wouldn't be here if they were. They're organised and they're drinking from the source." Alcide gestured to the two of us. "The girls were there, they can back me up."

The packmaster promptly pushed himself off of the hood of his car when he heard this.

"You'll be disciplined for exposing us to a couple of humans, Alcide," he warned.

Alcide's expression showed he was expecting this.

"Yes, sir."

Sookie stepped forward to stand beside Alcide. "It's not his fault and we only wanted to tell you what we saw."

"I already know all about it," he confirmed.

I asked, "So you have a plan?"

"Whatever it is, I support you, sir," the noble wolf beside us said. "One-hundred percent."

The packmaster faced Alcide head on, giving him one simple order.

"Do nothing, tell no one."

Alcide stared at his packmaster blankly before asking, "Well, how does that help the pack?"

I opened my mouth. "Russell Edgington is–"

"There's nothing I can do about him," he shut me up. "He's the God damn vampire king of Mississippi!"

Silence fell over the three of us as I looked to Alcide and Sookie.

"Bill…"

"Colonel Flood, that gang is recruiting. We can't just sit back and let some fanger pick us off one by one!"

"Edgington is ancient!" the packmaster exclaimed helplessly. "He's had a pack of Weres serving him for centuries, all over the world." I thought back to what Eric had told us in Bon Temps. This Russell Edgington had control over werewolves, making them do his bidding for all these years. How were we supposed to go up against him when two of the strongest vampires I knew, Godric and Eric, failed to find him?

"Now he's on our doorstep," Colonel Flood continued. "Now we're gonna be smart," he informed Alcide. "Let him do what he wants to do until he goes away."

"If he's a part of our history, you should have told us about him." Alcide was deflated, disappointed with the man he looked up to.

The packmaster had a look of certainty about him as he argued angrily, "I am saving us from extinction."

"Well I'd rather be extinct than a slave to a dead man!"

I looked to my friends and noticed how Sookie was looking up at him, with admiration. Colonel Flood however made towards his car door with a gruff. His movements caught Sookie's attention as she turned to stare at him, her head tilted to the side in interest.

"Don't question your packmaster, boy!"

Alcide moved forward. "Colonel Flood, we gotta do something–"

"Let him go," Sookie called. "He can't help us, he's afraid." Her tone was nothing but honest, not spiteful or condescending.

"Bullshit," the packmaster growled, causing the blonde's back to straighten. He sat down inside the car and slammed the door shut. He looked out of the window at the werewolf and barked sternly, "Alcide, obey!"

Colonel Flood pulled away just as Sookie crossed her arms and called over to Alcide.

"I wasn't bullshitting!"

Alcide watched the car drive away until he turned round to Sookie with a look of certainty about him.

"I know," he spoke softly. He walked straight up to Sookie and touched her arm reassuringly, looking straight into her soft eyes. "I trust you."

Sookie stared back with a warm smile and I couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. When they continued to look at each other without a word, I cleared my throat, shocking the two of them back into the real world. Alcide coughed and turned to me, offering me an awkward grimace.

"We better head back," Alcide muttered. "No good standing in the middle of nowhere." The wolf headed straight towards the van while I stepped next to Sookie, rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "we'll find Bill soon enough."

The look in her eye told me Sookie was slowly losing hope. Our allies were few and resources even less. The way things were going, our return to Bon Temps would be sooner than we thought.


	9. Caught In A Trap

_**Was so excited to write this chapter, even though I've been so busy at University**_

_**Special thanks to grapejuice101 for creating the polyvore for the Tempting Fate series, I'm always so pleased when people offer to create covers**_

_**Two words: Eric's back, and I have so much fun writing when these two are in the same chapter**_

_**Please let me know what you think via review, the more the merrier**_

_**Anyone keen on creating more covers/images for the TF series, personal message me, and they will take pride of place on my facebook page**_

_**Stay Tempted**_

It was the middle of the night. I rolled to my right side, then my left, huffing and puffing with irritation. I looked back to my right to see that Sookie was still sound asleep, peacefully dreaming while sleep was far from my own mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I could do nothing but open them back up and sigh. At the same time I was exhausted, I was worried about how this trip would end. Nothing had gone right so far. When we'd thought we had the information we needed to find Bill Compton, it was drowned out by the danger that came with it. The whole rescue mission was beginning to seem hopeless.

But being stuck here made me think about what was waiting for me back home. There was Auntie Barbs, my guardian and mother, for all intents and purposes. She cared for me, cared about what happened to me, and here I was, putting myself in harm's way. I wouldn't take back my actions; I would do all I could to help my friend, but after these past few days I began to wonder: what if Bill really had finished with Sookie for good?

Sookie was a big part of my life back home in Bon Temps, but then so was Sam. No matter what I say or feel, there was still this nagging part of me that knew Sam was the perfect half to this already complicated and damaged half. He was protective, kind, funny and loving; he sacrificed himself to Maryann to not only keep me safe, but his friends and neighbours too. The only time we fought was when he thought I was putting myself into trouble. And that always involved Eric Northman somehow.

Wanting nothing more than a typically-English cup of tea, I pushed off the bed with a sigh and headed towards the living room. I was so tired that I continued to walk with my eyes glued to my sock-covered feet, not noticing the figures in the room until my name was spoken.

"Melody?"

My head snapped up to face the owner of the voice. I was stunned to see him, here and now.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, my open mouth shifting into a wild grin as I took in the sight of Bill Compton. "You're alright!"

Relief at seeing my friend, I raced forward and met the outstretched arms of Bill, who hugged me to him before holding me at arm's length to ask me a very important question.

"Where is Sookie?" his rough voice said.

"She's going to be so happy," I said, before turning my head towards the bedroom door to call out to her. "Sookie!"

I turned back and without hesitation, slapped the vampire's arm, hard. He looked at me out of confusion, but I glared at him, menacingly pointing my finger in his face.

"Don't you ever try and break up with Sookie again, William Compton. That was a very douchey thing to do."

Understanding, Bill's puzzlement softened into regret. To show my forgiveness, I touched Bill's arm, realising that this was less than a happy reunion for the vampire. His eyes were filled with apprehension and worry, and it was only when the bedroom door opened once more that those emotions spiked.

I stepped back until I was side by side with Alcide, watching Sookie's tired and confused face light up with happiness as she appeared in the doorway.

"Bill!" she breathed in elation, running towards her lover. She jumped into his arms as he held her tightly. His fingers enveloped themselves into her hair as he clutched her entire body to him. Only when she dropped back to the floor did the heaviness in his eyes return.

"Sookie," he murmured, panic itching its way into his voice, "you have to go now."

Taken aback, Sookie asked, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

He squeezed her hands tightly and sincerely confessed, "There's no time!" He looked to Alcide and I. "You must take her away."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "Wherever I'm going, you're coming too."

His fingers moved to stroke her cheek, his voice throaty with heartbreak. "It's too late, there's no hope for me. Please," he pulled Sookie towards the two of us, "you have to get her out of Jackson as fast as you can!"

"I believe him, Sookie," Alcide injected, touching the sobbing girl's arm.

"What do you mean there's no hope?"

She yanked him to stop their movements.

Bill looked to me. "Please, Melody, you must keep her safe."

"Sookie," I spoke quietly, feeling my heart ache at seeing her so heartbroken. "If Bill says we need to leave, we should leave."

"I will," she cried, holding onto Bill's sleeves, "just tell me what I'm running from!"

The front door slammed open aggressively to reveal Cooter, a bald vampire and the King of Mississippi himself, Russell Edgington.

Coot stepped inside and yelled, "Come on in."

Bill moved into action, his fangs extracted as he went for the bald vampire, slamming his fist into the vampire's jaw until the fanger managed to grab him and press him against the wall in a position that he was unable to escape from.

"Go!" Alcide growled to me, pushing me to make a break for it. Relying on instinct, I headed straight for the front door, but a slick hand wrapped its way around my neck, halting my escape. Russell laughed at me as he kept me in place with one hand, using the other to fiddle with his hair to keep it in check.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed at the vampire, earning another chuckle from him.

In a taunting voice, Russell said, "Aw, you're a feisty little thing, aren't you?"

I gritted my teeth, my feet barely able to touch the ground and my red hair fell over my face, cutting off my sight of Alcide as Coot attacked him.

"Fuck you," I spat at him, receiving a pout from the ancient vampire. In one quick movement, the vampire shoved me against the wall hard enough for my head to slam against it, knocking me down to the floor. I heard the rough voice of Alcide call out to me as I groaned, my head spinning at ninety miles an hour. My vision blurred slightly as I listened to the voices in the room, trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Kids now days," Russell tutted. "No respect for their elders."

Before me I saw Coot ramming his knee against Alcide's crotch.

"That's for Debbie, you limp dick fucker!"

Russell gave his order, irritated with the nature of this wolf. "Grab the girl, you imbecile."

Coot span on his heel and growled at Sookie, chasing her across the room. She managed to fend him off until she was backed up in the corner of the room.

"Sookie…" I mumbled as the blurred figures danced before me. I tried to lift my head from the floor but the weight of it was too much.

"I'm gonna getcha!" the wolf playfully sung. "I'm gonna getcha!"

He made a grab for the blonde and she struggled against him. "Maybe not!" The two clambered onto their knees as Sookie kept him away from her, flailing under his strength. With a scream of her own, her palms opened to spark a purple light, touching the werewolf only to send him flying across the room, landing next to me in a heap. She stared at her own hands in shock, listening to the vampire king laugh with utter delight as the rest of us stared on in wonder.

Russell roared and clapped his hands. "Fantastic!"

* * *

The vampire that pulled me along was short but hench, with his fangs extracted and his muscly arms yanking at my own. The Mississippi king dragged Sookie towards his mansion, laughing manically as she flailed in his grip. The blonde tried reaching for me as I did her, but Russell yanked her entire body to keep us separated.

Alcide had been left behind. He was no threat to the king, but I was taken too, for what reason I did not know. Bill was guided by the same burly vampire, the three of us kept at a short distance from each other. The dizzy spell had lifted long ago, but I could feel the touch of dry blood down the side of my head.

On cue, the double door entrance was opened to its king as he strutted inside with a pleased smirk. The mansion was indeed beautiful, glistening with marble and chandeliers, with famous paintings and expensive rugs dotted here and there. The room contained men in black, bodyguards to the king. One vampire, with slicked back curls and dressed in a maroon suit, was obviously not a prisoner in Russell's home. The vampire king threw Sookie towards this vampire for safekeeping while some other faces began to make an appearance. Gliding down the stairs, dressed as sophisticated as the last time we had unfortunately met, was Lorena, Bill's maker.

As Bill was chucked to the stone floor like garbage, so was I, close to Sookie and the well-dressed vampire. I groaned as my head span once more from the sudden movement but I swiftly turned onto my back, staring up at the gleeful king. I shuffled backwards until I was launched back onto my feet by a steel grip. The unexpected touch tore a shriek from my lips until the warm air from the vampire's lips caressed my cheek.

Not a word came from him, but as one of Russell's guards would bruise my skin, the hands of the vampire holding me were soft and careful. One arm wrapped itself over my stomach and down to my hip while the other was gripping my arm so softly you wouldn't have thought it was there. These strong arms were a protective cage from those around me, hugging me to his hard chest to keep me safe and in place. I tilted my head to look up at his face, hardly surprised when Eric's never-ending gaze stared right back at me. He gave away nothing in those sapphire eyes of his, not an ounce of worry or care, but his gentle touch spoke volumes.

Russell looked down at Bill.

"Guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust, Talbot," Russell said as he turned to the vampire beside Sookie.

"No," Talbot said, mock aghast.

Russell chuckled softly.

"Why?" the voice of an anxious Lorena came next. "What's happened?"

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all," the king answered, looking to Sookie who was watching Bill with worry.

Too fast for my eyes to see, Bill was suddenly up off the floor with a part of the staircase bannister in his hand. He raced over to the bodyguard that had been holding onto him previously before plunging the makeshift-stake into the vampire's heart. The bodyguard gave out a scream, as did Sookie and Talbot as they watched the vampire burst into a pile of stringy blood. I felt Eric's arms around me tighten unconsciously as we watched Bill jump onto Russell's shoulders, ready to stab the king in his heart. But Russell was far too strong; with a simple shrug and twirl, Bill was thrown into the air, hitting the ceiling before he came crashing down onto the staircase, debris surrounding him.

"Bill!" Sookie screamed, running towards the staircase.

Russell's laugh echoed through the mansion. "Are you serious?" he chortled, pointing to himself proudly. "I am almost three thousand years old!"

Before I knew it, the arms that kept me safe had abandoned me. Instead, Eric appeared in front of Sookie, blocking her way to Bill. Her lover struggled against the bodyguards.

He pleaded to the vampire, "Eric, get her out of here, please!"

But Eric ignored Bill, grabbing onto Sookie's arm roughly to pull her back to the king.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I yelled at him, racing over to the vampire and my friend. No one thought to stop me. Russell watched the sheriff with interest at his loyalty.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you," he drawled, looking down at the blonde waitress. "I dunno what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

The king and Eric smirked at each other.

"Eric, what the fuck?" Sookie shoved against him but to no avail. Russell regarded Sookie, walking around her as if she were a prize pig at a farmer's market.

"I haven't had the pleasure of tasting it, but," Eric continued, "all my instincts tell me it would be quite extraordinary."

Russell sniffed Sookie's hair while listening to Eric, chuckling darkly.

Sookie looked up at Eric with hatred. "I will _never_ forgive you for this!"

Eric smirked wildly and eyed the blonde pitifully. "Aw, it thinks we're equals."

Russell frowned, "But it's wrong, isn't it?"

"Of course," Eric agreed, laughing with the king while Sookie and I watched him in astonishment. From behind Sookie and I appeared Talbot, furious at his partner's priorities.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" he asked, wounded and angry.

"Talbot, not now!" Russell scolded.

"When?!" Talbot screamed at the king, stomping past him as he cursed and swore in his home-language. He shrugged past Bill and the guards and up the stairs. The king sighed and frightfully, his lazy stare wandered over to me.

"And what," he started, stepping forward to play with a strand of my red hair, "are we to do with you?"

I flinched as he ducked down, taking a whiff of my skin. From the side, I saw Eric stiffen slightly next to Sookie. Russell pulled back with a sigh.

"Well, you do not smell half as exciting as your little friend here," he said, glancing at a nervous Sookie. Russell tucked the strand of my hair behind my ear, sending a shudder through me as his skin touched mine. He huffed and spoke, "Rico, send this one up to Talbot, would you? Maybe that will help his sour mood."

"Leave her alone," Bill yelled from behind us, struggling against his captors to defend me.

"No," I gasped as the bodyguard that had dragged me into the mansion took a few steps towards me.

"Your majesty," the rough voice of Eric sounded. Suddenly his presence was closer as he notably stood in front of me, stopping the guard from getting his hands on me. "May I suggest we keep this one alive until we have the information you wish to acquire?" Eric glanced down at me. "I believe these two share quite a bond and, with this one dead," he took the opportunity to snatch up my wrist with his iron grip before looking back at the king, "Miss Stackhouse may not be as forthcoming…"

"Hmm," Russell murmured, looking at Sookie then to me. I withdrew from his gaze, shifting my body so that I was mostly hid behind the Viking. "Quick thinking, Eric. I suppose it won't be too much to ask that the girl stays in your company until we have what we need?"

Eric bowed his head, replying, "As you wish."

"What are you going to do with our Mr Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena's anxious voice piped up.

Russell stepped towards the staircase. "Marco, Klaus, take Mr Compton to the slave quarters." The guards pulled Bill down the stairs, towards the double doors that were being opened. Lorena watched them take him away. "Then my dear, you will kill him."

"No!" Sookie screamed in protest while I looked over to Bill in fear.

Lorena bumbled, "But–"

"Do not defy me!" Russell bellowed, slamming his fist onto the stair bannister. "I am your king!"

Lorena sobbed softly but lowered her head in submission. "Your majesty…"

Russell looked to the sheriff. "Take the Stackhouse girl into the library, Eric. I want to ask her some questions, after I've repaired the state of affairs of my marriage." He looked down to Rico. "Have her friend brought to Mr Northman's room."

I felt Eric's fingers tighten around my wrist as he watched Rico approach me, only releasing his hold once Rico grabbed my elbow, dragging me up the stairs behind the king as I stared at the scene below.

"Sookie!" I shouted, struggling against the vampire's grip.

Eric was staring at me, his eyes ablaze until I was no longer in his line of sight.

Rico shoved me down one of the many corridors within the mansion. He stood behind me, telling me which direction to turn and giving me a nudge here and there to speed up. There would be no use running from him, and I'm pretty sure if I did, I'd be ruining the lifeline Eric had managed to throw me. But when Rico gave me a particularly hard shove, I came to a stop.

"Quit it!" I yelled at the vampire. "Herding me like some cow isn't gonna make me go any faster, comprender?"

The vampire's stony expression remained the same. When he reached forward towards me, I jumped back from him, scared of his particularly large hands and what they were capable of doing. But Rico's hand moved towards the handle of a large door, pushing it down to open it. He looked to me and gestured for me to move inside.

Cautiously, I stepped inside. Once I was in, the door shut behind me with a bang of finality, leaving me to myself, though I was pretty sure Rico would be remaining right outside the door. I sighed, looking around my new cage. I couldn't deny it was beautiful. Everything screamed 'antique' in Russell's huge mansion and it certainly was no different in this room.

The bed was fit for the king of Mississippi himself, the biggest I had ever seen. I walked over to it, touching the sheets. Silk, crimson red and gloriously soft. I sat down on the edge and stared around the room helplessly. On one of the walls hung curtains, but when I raced over to them, there was nothing but the wall behind it. I sighed hopelessly and returned to the bed, moving to lie on my side.

I could hear nothing from outside of the bedroom. No word from Sookie or Bill reached my ears for almost an hour. Rico remained outside of my door, keeping me in and keeping anyone unwanted out. I was too worried and frightened to even think about falling asleep. Bill had been dragged away, awaiting his death by his own maker. Sookie was being held prisoner just as I was, but was facing Russell Edgington and God knows what else downstairs. And here I was, helpless to save them, sitting comfortably in a million dollar bedroom.

I jolted into a sitting position as the door suddenly opened. Fearing Rico, or worse, Russell Edgington, I scanned the room for some sort of makeshift weapon but found nothing but a hairdryer lying on the floor. I raced towards it, yanking the cable from the socket then span on my heel, ready to face whatever scum walked through that door.

Eric strode inside and shut the door behind him, facing me as he did so. His eyebrow arched slightly as he took in my position; holding a hairdryer like a baseball bat, dressed in my pyjama vest and shorts.

"What were you planning to do?" he asked mockingly. "Blow me to death?"

I breathed out and dropped the hairdryer onto the floor, my eyes glued to the Viking. He was dressed in a light blue sweater, bringing out his eyes and causing him to look unusually human. He was as striking as the last time I had set eyes on him. When he saw my numb expression, he continued to speak.

"Rico's been dismissed. While I'm here with you, we have no need for him."

I frowned angrily. "We?" I asked. "What, you're the king's bitch now?"

My words caused the vampire no harm, though the air around him changed significantly.

"Please tell me that was just you bullshitting downstairs?" I hissed. "Because if Sookie's hurt because of you…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He took a step forward. "Melody–"

"I have to find Sookie," I interrupted him, my eyes glued to the floor as I headed towards the door. As I reached it, a strong arm cut me off.

"I can't let you do that," Eric said, though not without regret.

I looked up at him, furious. "Eric, where is Sookie? We need to get out of here!"

"No," he said simply, his cocky voice now rough and deflated.

I watched him with my mouth open, pointing at the door. "You just said Rico's gone! Now's our chance, I have to–"

Eric's hand snatched my wrist and he dragged me over to the bed. "I said no, Melody."

"Eric, let me go!"

He shoved me away from him, disconnecting the simple touch I hadn't realised I'd missed so much. His face was expressionless for now but his eyes were raging with emotion. I sat on the bed with a huff, crossing my arms angrily. Eric began to pace the width of the room in front of me.

"You are many things, Eric Northman," I growled, "but I never had you pegged as a liar. Not with me, at least."

The vampire ignored me, continuing his pacing. I felt my heart pang as I remembered his words.

"You promised to protect me…"

Eric stopped his movements and abruptly turned to me. I could see now that his emotions were organised, anger taking priority.

"To protect you?" he sneered cruelly, pointing at me. "Did I not tell you to stay in Bon Temps, hm? Did I not specifically order you to stay away from these werewolves?"

"I did it to help save Bill!" I protested.

Eric gestured to the space around him, mocking me angrily. "Because that panned out so well," he bit out. Eric continued his pacing, pulling at his blonde, slick hair in frustration. "You have no idea of the mess you've made by coming to Jackson. You being here will get us both killed."

My nose wrinkled in pride. "This is not my fault, Eric." I looked up at the pacing vampire with a frown. "Why are_ you_ here?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Are you betraying us?" I asked, causing Eric's head to snap towards me.

"What?"

"Are you betraying us?" I repeated, gesturing to the door. "You clearly don't want to help us escape. You say you want to keep me safe but there's no way I'm getting out of here alive thanks to you–"

Eric growled and faced me. "I am doing everything I can to keep you alive, Melody, without destroying the one chance I have of getting something I've wanted since before I was turned."

"So everything you said before? About caring for me?" I swallowed. "About being yours? That was a lie?"

The vampire growled at me, his eyes sparking with white hot fury. "No, it wasn't."

"Then prove it!" I yelled at him. "Get us out of here! Help me," I begged, feeling my eyes starting to water. Eric's stare slowly began to soften as he watched a tear fall down my cheek. "Eric…" I mumbled, choking on my erratic breaths, "I don't wanna die here. Please…"

A look of determination clouded Eric's expression as he strode across the room, towering over me with one hand on each side of the bed, trapping me against him. His brilliant eyes were burning with sincerity.

"Listen to me," he growled, his sweet breath warming my tear-stained skin. "I am not leaving here until I get what I came for."

I lowered my head, sniffling, only to feel Eric's fingers gripping my chin to guide it back up to face him. "But I'm not leaving without you."

I looked at his honest face, listening to his words. Past experience warned me not to trust this man, to get as far away from him as possible. But every inch of my being screamed the exact opposite. Tears glided over my skin as we remained in silence for now. He kept me trapped between his strong arms, pinned to the bed as my sobs quietened into sniffles. Eric had crouched down so that our faces were level and his tall frame was no longer towering over me. The lines on his face were smoothed out and the anger now clear from his eyes.

His large hand moved to stroke a tear away that had crawled to the corner of my quivering mouth. It then moved to the side of my face.

"You're hurt," he murmured, regarding the dried blood. I pushed his hand away softly.

"It's nothing."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I wish you had done as I asked," Eric muttered, scanning my exhausted appearance.

I sniffed out a pathetic laugh. "Are you actually surprised?"

He huffed out a quiet laugh. "Not in the least," he replied. "I felt your fear and knew before I even got to the farm you wouldn't be there."

I breathed out a shaky breath, gazing at the beautiful man crouched down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, taunting him.

"You were worried?" I asked in a whisper.

Eric's expression sobered until he was staring at me, nothing but sincerity radiating from him. He moved one hand from the bed sheet to take my hand in his, wrapping his fingers around mine, pulling them until he had them whispering against his lips. His sapphire eyes wandered down to stare at our joined hands.

"I was worried," he confirmed quietly. As he spoke, his soft lips caressed my skin with every word. My heart jumped at his honesty. Eric had always been so proud, so confident; opening up to me was a very rare occasion, and I would savour it with everything I had. Despite his betrayal and the current situation, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' has never been more accurate.

I leaned forward. Eric reflected my actions, moving so his own head was a hair's width away from mine. His breath warmed my skin; I wanted to revel in it, drink in the sight of those eyes as they wildly searched my own.

"Eric…" I murmured, my lips grazing his, speaking his name as if it were the only thing worth knowing. Eric's free hand came to grasp my neck, crashing our lips together. The pressure of his kiss was excruciatingly pleasant, demanding every inch of me to be his in such a simple action. He tasted as delicious as I remembered.

But we had only a moment before he shoved himself from me, standing a fare distance away, just in time for the door to be opened. In walked Rico, his arms crossed, his muscles flexing. Eric's fiery gaze left mine, echoing nothing but his disappointment at the loss of touch. He looked to Rico, his teeth gritted and his stance defensive.

"What?" his irritated voice snapped at the guard.

Rico's steely eyes fell to me, ignoring the sheriff's brashness. "The king wishes to see the girl," Rico announced, "Now."


End file.
